Coletânea TS
by Rafa008
Summary: Coletânea de histórias digimon, com as músicas de Taylor Swift, falando dos vários casais do anime como Alice/Jenrya, Ruki/Ryo, Takato/Juri, Lalamon/Gaomon, Akari/Taiki, Airu/Yuu, Nene/Kiriha, Mami/Tagiru, Yoshino/Marcus, Kari/TK, Mimi/Taichi...
1. Coletânea TS: Inocente

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Alice/Jenrya

**Música:** Innocent-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Alice, após voltar do Digimundo, vai estudar no mesmo colégio que Ruki e acaba encontrando Jenrya e ambos acabam se ajudando, de maneiras diferentes.

**Coletânea TS: Inocente**

_Eu acho que você realmente fez isso dessa vez_

_Deixou-se em seu caminho de guerra_

_Perdeu o equilíbrio na corda bamba_

_Perdeu a cabeça tentando recuperá-lo_

Keith-Alice, você vai se atrasar para a aula!

Alice-Já estou indo pai.

Alice se voltou para seu uniforme e a mochila em cima de sua cômoda e suspirou, se jogando na cama, olhando para a janela ao lado, vendo o céu de verão. Já fazia meses que estudava no Colégio Feminino X, desde o incidente do D-Reaper, mas toda a vez que acordava de manhã, ainda lhe parecia que seria o seu primeiro dia. Insegurança e solidão. Passara tanto tempo fora, que achava que não se encaixava naquela escola, nem no mundo dos humanos, queria voltar ao digimundo.

Alice-Dobermon...

Sentia falta de seu parceiro Digimon, Dobermon e do tempo em que estiveram no Digimundo e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de voltar para lá. Por que teve que retornar ao mundo humano? Ela achava que se encaixava melhor entre os digimons, do que entre suas colegas de sala, que a achavam uma gótica lunática, tanto por usar roupas pretas, quanto por dizer que passara muito tempo de sua vida no mundo digital. Por conta disso, passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha. As únicas pessoas de sua idade da qual ela se lembra, de ter feito amizade, eram três, dois rapazes e uma menina que ela ajudara a recuperar os poderes para digivolverem. Um deles, um rapaz moreno chamado Jenrya, ela tinha achado bem bonitinho. Mas após o fim da batalha, ela desaparecera, e não o viu mais.

Ela pegou o uniforme e o vestiu, parando para se ver no espelho. Uma garota de cabelos loiros presos com laços pretos em duas marias-chiquinhas, olhos azuis cor de gelo, vestida em uma saia de prega e blusa cinza. Ela preferia que o uniforme fosse preto.

_Não era mais fácil nos seus, nos seus dias de lancheira?_

_Sempre uma cama maior para rastejar_

_Não era bonito quando você acreditava em tudo_

_E todo mundo acreditava em você?_

Alice McCoy andava de cabeça baixa pelos corredores do colégio na hora do intervalo, e enquanto ia até seu armário, ela podia ouvir algumas garotas cochichando a seu respeito, mas ela ignorava.

Garota 1-Essa ai não é a McCoy, do 5º ano?

Garota 2-É ela mesma. A Minna, que estuda com ela disse que ela é estranha.

Garota 1-Ela diz que passou muito tempo perdida no Digimundo, você acredita?

Garota 2-É claro que não, ela está mentindo para chamar a atenção, essa gótica.

Alice guardou seus livros e, após ver que as duas garotas que cochichavam haviam ido embora, ela fechou a porta do armário, e foi até a janela do corredor, onde se apoiou, com os olhos tristes.

Alice sussurrando-Por que tenho que ficar aqui? Ninguém acredita que estive no digimundo.

Para ela, o mundo dos humanos era cruel e cheio de fofocas, diferente do Digimon, onde ela podia ser ela mesma, sem ouvir coisas ruins ao seu respeito.

Alice-Eu só queria poder voltar ao Digimundo novamente...

Na janela em que estava, no térreo, ela podia ver que o time de vôlei terminava o treino, e viu três pessoas que ela conhecera rapidamente, durante a batalha que houvera na cidade. Uma era uma garota de cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e tinha olhos violetas. Os outros dois, eram garotos da mesma idade, um de cabelos castanhos que usava óculos de natação sobre os cabelos e o outro era um rapaz moreno, de cabelos azuis. A ruiva parecia irritada.

Ruki-Pô Takato, você demorou para me devolver as cartas!

Takato parecia intimidado, e sorria nervoso.

Takato-Desculpe Ruki, é que o Hirozaku e o Kenta quiseram batalhar comigo.

Ruki-Hump!

Jenrya, prevendo uma discussão, suspirou, se pondo entre os dois.

Jenrya-Calma vocês dois.

Takato-Ei é melhor nós irmos, o guarda só nos deixou entrar porque prometemos não demorar. E temos que ir pro nosso intervalo.

Jenrya olhou para a janela e ficou surpreso ao ver uma garota pálida e loira, de olhos azuis, tentando lembrar-se de onde a conhecia. A garota arregalou os olhos e se abaixou, deixando o garoto confuso. Não queria admitir, mas tinha uma pequena queda pelo moreno desde que o vira no dia da batalha. Jenrya, ao ver que ela era Alice, quem os ajudara tempos atrás, saiu correndo em sua direção.

Takato-Ei Lee, aonde você vai?!

Ele fez menção de seguir-lo, mas Ruki o segurou pelo braço.

Ruki-Vocês não podem entrar aqui! É um colégio feminino!

Mas Jenrya não ouviu e foi atrás da loira. Ficara curioso sobre ela, desde que sumira após ajudar-los a recuperar o poder da digi-evolução. Ela parecia tão distante, mas algo nela havia despertado uma queda nele na época, e agora que a encontrara, iria falar com ela.

_Está tudo bem, é só esperar e ver_

_Sua seqüência de luzes ainda brilham para mim_

_Quem você é não é por onde você esteve_

_Você ainda é um inocente_

_Você ainda é um inocente_

Alice estava abaixada, com o rosto corado, e rezando para que o garoto já tivesse ido embora. Ela não gostava de ficar vermelha ou constrangida em público.

Alice-Por favor, vá embora...

Jenrya-Ei, você é a Alice!

Alice se assustou, ainda mais por ser pega naquela posição, abaixada debaixo da janela e corada. Mas o garoto sorria para ela e também se abaixou, ficando no mesmo nível que ela.

Jenrya-Você não se lembra de mim? Você e o Dobermon ajudaram a mim e aos meus amigos a digivolver nossos parceiros ano passado.

Alice murmurando-É... Eu me lembro. Você é o Jenrya.

Não era uma pergunta. Ambos não perceberam, mas já estavam sentados ali e algumas garotas que iam para o recreio, lançavam olhares de desgosto para eles.

Jenrya-Mas por que você esta se escondendo?

Alice ficou ainda mais vermelha com a pergunta, e Jenrya a achou muito fofa.

Alice-Eu sou... Meio tímida.

Jenrya sorriu e ela desviou o olhar, se perguntando por que ele estava ali, com ela.

Jenrya-A gente ficou se perguntando para onde você havia ido, após nos ajudar, parecia que tinha sumido.

Alice-É, eu havia sumido...

Jenrya a olhou, sem entender. Ela era tão misteriosa para alguém de onze anos, mas isso fazia com que ele quisesse saber mais sobre ela, que pudessem ser pelo menos amigos, levara um ano para reencontrá-la, e ele já gostava dela. Alice, de alguma forma sentiu que podia confiar nele, era um garoto tão gentil que lutava para defende o que ele achava certo e amava e que conseguira fazer com que ela gostasse de alguém. E também, ele fora um domador de Digimon também e acreditaria nela. Assim ela torcia. Alice se voltou para ele, seus olhos azuis nos cinzas dele.

Alice-Quando meu pai e meu avô começaram a fazer experiências com relação ao mundo digital, eu acabei sofrendo um acidente e fiquei presa lá por muito tempo. Eu tinha oito anos.

Jenrya ficou chocado com o passado da garota. Havia ficado presa no digimundo por 3 anos, deveria ser por isso que era tão calada. O garoto sentiu pena dela e apertou de leva sua mão, logo a soltando. Mas o toque foi o suficiente para fazer ambos os corações acelerarem.

Jenrya-Você... Não se sentia sozinha lá?

Alice-Não, eu tinha o Dobermon, e os outros digimons que estavam por perto. Quando começaram os eventos do D-reaper, fui mandada com Dobermon para cá, para ajudar-los e depois, retornar. Só consegui retornar ao mundo dos humanos quando vocês derrotaram nossos inimigos.

Ela terminou sua história, olhando para sua mão, que Jenrya havia tocado há pouco, sentindo o calor da mão dele.

Jenrya-Mas você não parece muito feliz por ter voltado.

Ele analisava os olhos azuis, que pareciam um tanto frios.

Alice-Eu era mais feliz no digimundo. Nunca fui boa de me comunicar com as pessoas, com os digimons era mais fácil. Desde que voltei, todos me olham de forma estranha, e muitas das garotas da minha turma acham que eu inventei tudo. Mas você me entende, não é?

Jenrya-É claro que sim! Eu também estive lá, sei que é tudo verdade.

_Fez algumas coisas que você não consegue falar_

_Mas à noite você vai viver tudo de novo_

_Você não seria quebrado no chão agora_

_Se você tivesse visto o que vê agora_

Alice-Eu queria tanto poder voltar para lá, ficar lá para sempre!

Ela desejava com tanta força poder ir para lá novamente.

Jenrya-Alice... O que?

Jenrya não sabia se era sua imaginação ou não, mas parecia que a garota na sua frente estava ficando transparente, como se fosse sumir. Em pânico, ele a abraçou com força e Alice se assustou tanto ao sentir os braços lhe envolvendo e a voz firme do rapaz quando ao perceber que ela parecia que estava ficando transparente.

Jenrya-Alice, eu também sinto falta do digimundo, do Terriermon, mas nosso lugar é aqui, com nossas famílias, amigos.

Alice-Mas Jenrya-

Ele a interrompeu, sem soltar-la, sua mão nos cabelos loiros dela.

Jenrya-Mesmo que você não tenha amigos, eu posso ser, a Ruki e o pessoal também, nós te procuramos e não te encontramos quando você sumiu. Eu quero poder te conhecer melhor, sair com você, te ensinar a jogar cartas. Mas para isso, para isso você tem que ficar. Eu-eu gosto de você.

O rapaz terminou de falar tudo rapidamente e ficou vermelho ao perceber que tinha dito que gostava dela. Alice também estava vermelha, pelo que dava para ver do pescoço dela, através do abraço.

_Não era fácil nos seus dias de capturar vaga-lumes?_

_Quando tudo fora de alcance alguém maior trouxe para baixo para você?_

_Não era lindo correr selvagemente até você dormir_

_Antes que os monstros capturarem você?_

Aice-Eu-eu... Eu quero ficar.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e se lembrou de seu pai e de seu avô, mas também dos rostos dos outros tamers e de Jenrya que estava ali na sua frente. De Dobermon que queria ver-la feliz. Ela parecia que não estava mais desaparecendo.

Alice-Jenrya... Obrigada.

Ela se afastou delicadamente do abraço e os dois ficaram frente a frente, os joelhos se tocando e ele ficou surpreso ao ver que ela secava discretamente uma lagrima.

Alice-Preciso te dar a resposta, porque se não, não terei mais coragem. Sabe, eu também gosto de você, também quero sair com você.

Jenrya-É sério?

Alice-É claro que sim seu bobo! Mas você não se importa que eu seja uma Lolita Gótica?

Jenrya segurou as duas mãos dela entre as suas, sorrindo, fazendo ela corar ainda mais.

Jenrya-Eu gosto de você Alice, desse jeito.

Mesmo com aquela máscara de cílios preta, os vestidos de renda preta e sua personalidade misteriosa e dura, ela era sensível e amava os que lhe eram importantes. Par Jenrya, não tinha como não se apaixonar por ela.

Ela lhe abriu um belo sorriso e Jenrya não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha de poder reencontrar Alice, e ela aceitar seus sentimentos. Alice pensava da mesma forma. Os dois foram se aproximando, um pouco tímidos, e Alice sentia-se ansiosa com a déia do primeiro beijo, até que seus lábios se encontraram e ambos sentiram borboletas voando. Alice fechou os olhos por um momento, enquanto Jenrya acariciava sua bochecha, ele sentindo o gloss de morango dela. Foi rápido, somente lábios, mas o primeiro beijo de ambos, um momento especial.

Quando se separaram, ficaram algum tempo em silencio, ainda com a sensação dos lábios um no outro e sorriram, os narizes se encostando e eles riram. Jenrya ajudou Alice a se levantar do chão, e ela entrelaçou sua mão na dele.

Jenrya-Vou te levar até a Ruki e o Takato.

Alice-OK.

Enquanto ambos saiam juntos do prédio em busca dos amigos do moreno, Jenrya perguntou:

Jenrya-Você acha que vamos rever Terriermon, Dobermon e os outros algum dia?

Alice sorriu, olhando para o céu azul e depois, para o garoto que ela gostava.

Alice-É claro que sim. Você me fez acreditar que não estou sozinha, vou lhe fazer acreditar que os veremos novamente um dia.

_Está tudo bem, é só esperar e ver_

_Sua sequencia de luzes ainda brilham para mim_

_Quem você é não é por onde você esteve_

_Você ainda é um inocente_

_Tudo bem, a vida é uma multidão resistente_

_32 e continua a crescer até agora_

_Quem você é não é o que você fez_

_Você ainda é um inocente_

**Próximo Casal: Ruki/Ryo. Música-Should've Said No**


	2. Coletânea TS: Deveria ter dito Não

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Ruki/Ryo

**Música:** Should've Said No-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Ruki e Ryo reatam o namoro após o rapaz lhe trair. Mas novamente o "garoto-herói" acaba errando.

**Coletânea TS: Deveria ter dito Não**

_É estranho pensar sobre as canções que nós costumávamos cantar_

_Os sorrisos, as flores, tudo: se foi_

_Ontem eu descobri algo sobre você_

_E agora só de olhar pra você: parece errado_

_Você disse que recomeçaria, dando uma chance_

_Foi um momento de fraqueza e você disse sim..._

Ruki-Que raiva, que raiva, que raiva desse "garoto-herói"!

Ruki entrou em casa, com o rosto vermelho de raiva, enquanto chutava os tênis na entrada e ia para seu quarto, batendo os pés. Renamon, ao ouvir a voz de sua domadora, se materializou, preocupada.

Renamon-Ruki, o que aconteceu?

Ruki-Nada Renamon, Nada.

Ruki estava deitada na cama, em um bolinho e ao ver sua parceira Digimon, rapidamente limpou uma lágrima que teimava escorrer de seus olhos violetas. Ela fitava a mesinha de cabeceira onde havia um porta-retrato mostrando uma jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhos lilases, ao lado de um rapaz moreno de olhos azuis e topete. Ryo.

Ruki-Ryo... Por que seu idiota?

**Flashback**

_Ruki e Ryo estavam juntos, na moto do rapaz de 16 anos, indo até o parque de diversões que havia inaugurado para o verão. Iriam comemorar a volta do namoro deles. Ruki sorriu para si mesma, feliz de poder estar com o rapaz novamente e sentir seu perfume, apesar de tudo que havia acontecido. Não queria admitir, pois gostava de sua fachada de durona, mas amava ele desde a batalha contra o D-Reaper._

_Ryo estacionou a moto na entrada do parque e desceu, tirando o capacete e indo até Ruki, ajudar-la a descer. Ela lhe deu um sorriso torto, tirando o capacete e deixando suas madeixas ruivas caírem em cascata pelas costas. Desde que estavam juntos, sua mãe, Rumiko, lhe convencera a soltar mais os cabelos._

_Ruki aceitou a mão do moreno e desceu da moto, ficando a apenas alguns milímetros de distancia dele, debaixo de uma arvore de cerejeiras._

_Ryo sorrindo-Você está feliz?_

_Ruki-É claro Ryo._

_Ele a envolveu com seus braços enquanto a garota fechava a distancia entre eles, em um beijo apaixonante. Quando os lábios se separaram, ambos estavam com os lábios vermelhos e encostaram as testas uma na outra por um instante._

_Ryo-Eu te amo, sabia?_

_Ele era sempre o primeiro a dizer, mas Ruki gostava assim._

_Ruki-E você sabe que eu te amo. Vamos?_

_Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até o parque de diversões, passando por algumas barraquinhas e Ryo comprou um buque de rosas vermelhas para Ruki, e tudo parecia um conto e fadas, a música que eles gostavam estava tocando._

_Ryo-Vamos dançar Ruki._

_Ruki-O que? Não Ryo._

_Mas o garoto a puxara pela mão e se juntaram a outros casais de adolescentes que dançavam ali, onde uma banda tocava. Ruki não gostava muito de dançar, ainda mais por que estava usando uma saia que sua mãe a convencera a usar no encontro. Aos poucos ela começou a se soltar e Ryo a rodopiava, e os dois riam. Por ali, eles foram encontrando alguns de seus colegas Tamers, como Juri, Takato, Alice, Jenrya, Kazu e Kenta._

_Jenrya-E ai galera?_

_Ruki-Oi._

_Juri sorrindo-É tão bom ver vocês juntos novamente, amiga._

_Ruki-Obrigada Juri._

_Juri-Já que nos encontramos, por que não vamos até a montanha-russa?_

_Takato-Ótima idéia Juri._

_O rapaz de óculos de natação na cabeça sorriu, abraçando a namorada._

_Kazu e Kenta-Nós vamos._

_Jenrya-Eu também. Você vem Alice?_

_A loira de vestido preto sorriu, abanando a mão para o garoto de cabelos azuis._

_Alice-Desculpa Jen, eu passo essa._

_Ruki-Eu vou, e você Ryo?_

_Ryo-Hahaha, acho que eu também passo essa._

_Ruki arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédula. Até Kazu e Kenta estranharam seu ídolo._

_Ruki-Ta com medo é, "garoto-herói"?_

_Ryo-Claro que não,_ pumpkin. _Mas acho que vou ficar aqui com a Alice. Divirtam-se._

_O grupo se dirigiu a montanha-russa e já que nem Ryo ou Alice foram, Ruki e Jenrya dividiram um dos carrinhos. Ruki, corajosa, não sentiu medo em nenhum momento e Jenrya era tranqüilo. Kazu e Kenta, que estavam logo atrás, gritavam muito. O pior momento foi quando eles desceram do carrinho e Ruki viu a cena de um mês atrás se repetindo, apenas mudando a garota. Ryo estava muito próximo de Alice, tirando uma mexa de cabelo loiro de seu rosto e sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, enquanto ela ria e lhe dava um tapa de leve no ombro. O grupo parou, petrificado diante da cena, e todos olhavam de Ruki para os dois sem saber o que dizer. Ruki fechou os punhos com força._

_Ruki-Como... Como eu pude ser tão idiota?!_

_O casal de virou para a ruiva e se assustaram, logo se separando. Ryo tentou se aproximar da namorada, que deu um passo para trás._

_Ryo-Ruki..._

_Ruki-Como você pode Ryo? Depois de tudo que já passamos? E você Alice, minha amiga!_

_Alice tinha os olhos azuis arregalados._

_Alice-Ruki, não foi nada demais!_

_Ruki balançou a cabeça, segurando as lágrimas. Ela não iria chorar em público de jeito nenhum. _

_Ruki-Não adianta se desculpar agora._

_Ela se virou e saiu correndo, indo em direção de um taxi. Ryo fez menção de seguir-la, mas Jenrya o parou._

_Ryo-Jenrya, me solte, eu preciso falar com ela!_

_Jenrya-Não vai adiantar dizer nada para ela agora._

**Fim do Flashback**

_Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido pra casa_

_Você deveria ter pensado antes de deixar tudo isso acabar_

_Você deveria saber que aquela palavra, sobre o que você fez com ela_

_Não voltaria comigo..._

_E eu deveria ter estado lá, por trás de sua mente_

_Eu não deveria me perguntar o porquê_

_Você não deveria estar pedindo perdão aos meus pés..._

_Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você poderia ainda me ter_

Ruki olhou o buque que Ryo lhe dera e atirara contra a parede, em seguida pegando o porta-retrato e jogando também e o vidro se espatifou, mas ela não ligou. Abriu o guarda roupa e tirou a jaqueta que ele lhe emprestara uma vez, atirando também, junto com os cartões de aniversário e presentes que ganhara, formando uma pilha de lixo no canto do quarto.

Rumiko-Ruki, telefone.

Ruki gritando-Quem é mãe?

Mas a senhora Makino já havia sumido no corredor então Ruki secou o rosto, abriu a porta e caminhou até o telefone, imaginando que deveria ser a Juri, para saber como ela estava.

Ruki-Juri, escuta, eu-

Ryo-Ruki, me escuta por favor, não desliga o telefone.

Ruki-COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE ME LIGAR DEPOIS DO QUE VOCE FEZ?!

Ryo-Ruki, por favor, não aconteceu nada demais entre eu e a Alice, sério.

Ruki-Assim como não aconteceu nada entre você e a Megumi da sua sala né?

Ryo-Você sabe que foi ELA quem me beijou.

Ruki-Mas você deixou! Não foi um momento de fraqueza, você não pensou em mim.

O rapaz estava quase sussurrando, desesperado.

Ryo-Ruki, por favor... Me desculpe, eu me ajoelho.

Ruki-Não adianta pedir desculpas de joelho, você deveria ter dito não, e ainda estaríamos... Estaríamos juntos.

As últimas palavras quase não saíram.

Ryo-Ruki...

Ruki-Eu vou desligar.

Ela desligou o telefone e aos poucos foi para o chão, apoiando a testa na mesinha do telefone. Ela amava tanto ele, mas não conseguia mais ver possibilidades de voltar com ele. Ela começou a chorar, se abraçando enquanto repetia o nome dele.

_Você pode ver que eu estava chorando_

_E baby você sabe todas as coisas certas: a dizer_

_Mas você honestamente espera que eu acredite,_

_Que nós poderíamos ser os mesmos..._

_Você diz que o passado é o passado, você precisa de uma chance_

_Foi um momento de fraqueza e você disse sim..._

No dia seguinte, ao ir para a escola, Ruki voltou a prender o cabelo, para o desgosto de sua mãe.

Rumiko-Rukiiiiiii, você fica tão linda quando solta o cabelo, e aquele seu namorado do topete, o Ryo, ele adora.

Ruki fechou os olhos, apertando os punhos debaixo da mesa.

Avó-Rumiko, mude de assunto, por favor.

Ruki abriu os olhos e He agradeceu silenciosamente.

Rumiko-Ah, tudo bem.

Ruki terminou de tomar café e foi até a porta, calçar o sapato. Só usava a saia cinza porque era o uniforme, preferia calça jeans e tênis. Na escola foi tudo a mesma coisa, e nessas horas, a ruiva desejava que ela e Juri estudassem na mesma escola. As garotas ao seu redor fofocavam demais, e a ultima novidade era que Ruki, a rainha de gelo havia terminado com Ryo e voltara a usar os cabelos presos. Ruki não ligava, pois não passavam de garotas fúteis, então ela apoiou o queixo nos braços e ficou olhando pela janela da sala de aula no intervalo.

Alice-Ruki?

Ruki levantou a cabeça e viu a loira, que era da turma ao lado, parecendo insegura. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Alice ainda tinha a coragem de vir falar com ela depois da noite passada. Ruki se levantou, ficando na mesma altura que ela.

Ruki-Alice, sai daqui.

Alice-Ruki, me escuta. Não aconteceu nada, só estávamos conversando.

Ruki-Há! Tão próximos?

Alice parecia um pouco envergonhada.

Alice-Naquela hora, eu tinha dito para ele o quanto eu gostava do Jenrya, mas não sabia como me aproximar. Ele só estava tentando me animar.

Ruki arregalou os olhos, sentando na cadeira.

Ruki-O que?

Alice aliviada-É verdade, eu gosto do Jenrya já faz algum tempo. O Ryo te ama demais, não perde ele Ruki.

Alice virou as costas e saiu da sala. Ruki tentava acreditar no que Alice havia dito, mas as dúvidas ainda eram muitas. Ele já havia traído ela, há algum tempo atrás, com uma garota de sua sala, mesmo que ele dizia que a garota quem o beijara. Mas ele também já lhe provara muitas vezes que a amava, lhe protegendo, lhe dando presentes e estando com ela.

Ruki-O que eu faço?

Ela pegou o celular e ligou para o celular de Ryo e discou, mas só caia na caixa postal. Deveria ser hora o intervalo, então ele deveria estar com os outros Tamers. Ela ligou então para Jenrya, sabendo que ele não lhe faria perguntas.

Jenrya-Alo? Ruki?

Ruki-Jenrya, o Ryo esta ai?

O moreno estranhou a pergunta, mas não disse nada.

Jenrya-Não Ruki, hoje ele não veio para a escola.

Ruki-Ok, obrigada.

Ela desligou o celular, já pensando no que faria. Sua mãe não brigaria de faltasse um dia de aula. Ela pegou a bolsa e fingiu uma dor de cabeça para o professor, saindo do colégio e indo para a casa de Ryo.

_Eu não posso resistir... antes de você ir, me diga isso_

_Valeu a pena?_

_Ela valeu a pena?_

_Não... não, não, não..._

Ruki chegou à porta do apartamento de Ryo e tocou a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu.

Ruki-Ryo sou eu, abre a porta!

A porta continuou fechada , Ruki continuou a tocar a campainha, até que desistiu e encostou as costas na porta, tentando pensar no que fazer, queria muito falar com ele, sentir seu calor. Foi quando a porta se abriu e a garota caiu nos braços de Ryo, que parecia surpreso a ver a ruiva ali. O rapaz vestia uma calça de moletom e tinha uma toalha nos ombros, os cabelos molhados.

Ryo-Ruki... O que fazes aqui?

Os olhos azuis fitavam os lilases, e ambos ficaram assim por um tempo, sentindo o calor de ambos, a maciez da pela dela e os braços fortes dele. A garota, um tanto relutante, saiu dos braços do moreno e o encarou.

Ruki-Me diz uma coisa, não houve nada entre você e a Alice ontem, não é?

Ryo sério-É claro que não Ruki.

Ruki ainda parecia em dúvida.

Ruki-Mas a Alice é bonita.

Ryo-Ela é sim, e eu disse para ela ontem que ela era sim, e que deveria ir falar com o Jenrya, ela gosta dele.

Ruki-Então você acha ela bonita?

Ryo se aproximou dela, colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

Ryo-Mas você sabe que nenhuma garota é tão linda quanto você Ruki. Por dentro e por fora. Eu te amo.

Ruki sorriu um pouco, olhando para o lado.

Ruki-Mesmo que eu goste de jeans e tênis?

Ryo riu, levantando ela pela cintura, deixando-a mais alta do que ele para poder encarar-la.

Ryo-Mesmo de jeans e tênis Ruki.

Ruki-A Megumi... Não valeu a pena né?

Ryo lhe deu um sorriso tranqüilizante. Não conseguia acreditar que ela era tão segura nas batalhas, mas no amor não.

Ryo-Nunca. Você sabe que eu me arrependo até hoje do que aconteceu.

Ruki-E eu valo a pena?

Ruki sentiu o coração acelerado, enquanto ele a descia, sem soltar-la, e beijava-a com energia. O beijo se aprofundou cada vez mais e Ryo subiu suas mãos até as costas dela, deixando-os colados. Suas línguas disputavam uma batalha e ambos se agarravam um ao outro, sentindo o aroma misturado de colônia masculina e de lavanda. Quando se separaram, Ryo lhe roubou um selinho, sorrindo.

Ryo-Sim.

Ela tocou sua bochecha de leve, sorrindo também.

Ruki-Que bom, porque você também vale.

**Próximo Casal: Juri/Takato. Música-Safe & Sound**


	3. Coletânea TS: Sã e Salva

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Juri/Takato

**Música:** Safe & Sound-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Enquanto Juri e Takato tentam resolver suas vidas amorosas, o D-Reaper volta a atacar.

**Coletânea TS: Sã e Salva**

_Eu me lembro das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto_

_Quando eu disse "nunca te deixarei ir embora"_

_Quando todas as sombras quase acabaram com a sua luz_

_Eu me lembro que você disse "não me deixe aqui sozinho"_

_Mas nesta noite tudo está morto, acabado e já passou_

Takato-E ai Juri, você vem com a gente para o parque, jogar cards?

As aulas da tarde haviam terminado e os alunos da 6ª série agora limpavam a sala de aula. Atrás de Takato, que parecia esperançoso, estavam Kazu e Kenta. Juri sorriu, abanando com a mão tristemente.

Juri-Desculpe Takato, mas eu prometi a minha madrasta que iria direto para casa hoje.

Takato-Ah... Tudo bem fica para a próxima.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, cada um segurando uma vassoura.

Juri-Hum, desculpe.

Takato-Não, esta tudo bem.

Ele encostou uma mão em seu ombro e ela corou.

Juri-Takato, sabe, eu gosto de você.

Fazia um na desde a batalha contra o D-reaper e aos poucos a vida dos tamers voltava ao normal. Mesmo tendo salvado a ruiva daquela vez, o líder dos Tamers não conseguira revelar seus sentimentos a ela. E agora ela estava ali, lhe dizendo tudo isso. Takato abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a garota lhe deu um beijo no rosto e saiu da sala, deixando os outros rapazes boquiabertos.

Juri guardou seu sapato no armário da escola e saiu pelos portões, indo em direção a sua casa, passando por um parque. Ela lembrou que foi em um parque que conhecera seu parceiro Digimon, Leomon.

Juri-Leomon, sinto saudades de você...

Ela tirou seu digivice amarelo da mochila e encarou o objeto por alguns instantes, quando um vento forte começou, fazendo seu cabelo voar em seu rosto e coisas se moviam ao seu redor.

Juri-O que está acontecendo? Estou com medo!

_Somente feche seus olhos_

_O sol está se pondo_

_Você ficará bem_

_Ninguém pode te machucar agora_

_Ao chegar a luz da manhã_

_Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos_

Takato voltava do parque, após o jogo com os amigos. Pensava em Juri, e o quanto gostava da garota, desde que eram pequenos e ela freqüentava a padaria de seus pais. Seus sorrisos alegres sempre o contagiavam.

Takato-Como eu queria estar com você...

Ele acabou tropeçando em algo no chão. Era a mochila de Juri. Ele pegou a mochila, estranhando. _Será que ela esteve por ali?_

Takato-JURI! Você esta aqui?

Uma figura pálida e de cabelos ruivos saiu de trás das arvores, assustando o moreno. Era Juri, mas tinha algo de estranho em seus olhos. O rapaz se aproximou, lhe entregando a bolsa.

Takato inseguro-Juri? Você esta legal?

Juri-Hihi. Estou sim.

Takato franziu a testa. Ela estava estranha, como daquela vez em que o D-Reaper tomou o seu lugar. Mas não podia ser de novo. Havia sido derrotado há um ano atrás.

Takato-Você quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

Juri negou com a cabeça, se afastando e indo na direção de sua casa, deixando o rapaz preocupado.

Takato-Juri...

O dia seguinte passou rápido e Takato tentava falar com Juri, sobre o que ela lhe contara no outro dia, mas ela parecia distante. Foi quando ele a seguiu até o parque que ele compreendeu. Juri havia parado de costas para ele e parecia estar rindo. Takato se aproximou inseguro e tocou seu ombro, mas logo deu um pulo para trás. Das costas dela apareceram asas estranhas. Não era Juri, era o D-Reaper 1. Ela agora pairava no ar.

Takato-CADE A JURI? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?!

D-Reaper 1-Hihihihi, não fui completamente destruído por vocês daquela vez, e agora vou me vingar!

A criatura saiu voando em direção ao centro da cidade.

Takato-E agora, o que vamos fazer sem os digimons?!

Ele tentou ligar para os Tamers, mas não conseguiu, entrando em pânico. Ele se encostou em uma arvore, fechando os olhos com força e pensando em Juri.

Takato-Juri... Não sei como vou fazer, mas vamos ficar bem, vou te salvar

Ele se levantou, seus olhos brilhando como uma chama vermelha e ele começou a correr em direção ao centro da cidade. As pessoas começavam a correr na direção oposta, em uma confusão. Parte do centro da cidade havia sido tomado por uma massa vermelha que parecia ser feita de cabos de fibra ótica. Era o Shinigami D-Reaper. Não era tão grande como o da outra vez, mas seria quase impossível chegar até a redoma azul onde Juri estava, sem os digimons.

Takato tentou se aproximar, mas vários D-reapers começaram a voar em sua direção e tudo o que Takato pensou, foi em pegar seu Digivice, que emitiu uma luz dourada e os afastou. Takato olhou para o objeto surpreso, quando uma voz de dentro disse:

Leomon-Takato, me escute, eu estou usando toda a minha força para mandar seus parceiros digimons a Terra. Por favor, salvem Juri.

Takato-Leomon...

Uma luz ainda mais forte começou a brilhar e ele sentiu seu corpo se misturar com ela, se tornando o Dukemon. A voz de Guilmon o chamou a atenção.

Guilmon dentro do Dukemon-Eu vi para ajudar Takato!

Takato dentro do Dukemon-Guilmon... Obrigado!

Dukemon começou a voar na direção do Shinigami, derrotando os D-Reapers que apareciam, mas eram muitos.

Sakuyamon-Dukemon, deixe eles conosco!

Dukemon se virou para o lado e viu Sakuyamon, SaintGalgomon e Justmon sorrindo para ele.

Ryo dentro de Justmon-Takato, vá salvar Juri, nós iremos manter seu caminho livre.

Dukemon-Pessoal, obrigado!

Com sua espada, ele começou a cortar algumas das fibras para tentar entrar, enquanto seus amigos lhe mantinham o caminho livre. Foi quando ele ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça, de Juri, dizendo: _Eu vou ficar bem, eu vou ficar bem e vou ver o Takato logo._

_Não se atreva a olhar pela janela_

_Querido, tudo está em chamas_

_A guerra do lado de fora da nossa porta continua devastando_

_Agarre-se a essa canção de ninar_

_Mesmo quando a música tiver acabado_

_Acabado_

Juri tinha as pernas e braços presos pelas fibras óticas, dentro da redoma do D-Reaper. Ela tentava se soltar, mas as fibras pareciam apertar cada vez mais. Tudo ali ao redor era feito de cabos.

Juri-Não consigo acreditar que isto está acontecendo de novo... Takato.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, lembrando do garoto que ela tanto gostava.

Juri-Queria ter dito mais cedo que eu gostava de você, para poder saber se você também gosta de mim...

Seu digivice em seu bolso começou a brilhar.

Juri-O que é isso? Leomon?

Leomon-Juri, seus amigos estão lá fora lutando para te salvar. Takato está lá! Vou usar o que resta dos meus poderes, para te soltar Juri.

Juri-Leomon, obrigada. Nós vamos nos encontrar algum dia?

Seus olhos brilhavam.

Leomon-Vamos sim. Você é minha domadora.

As cordas se soltaram de Juri, ao mesmo tempo em que a luz de seu digivice se apagava. Mais cordas começaram a vir em sua direção, mas Juri foi rápida, desviando e correndo com determinação, enquanto repetia para si mesma:

Juri-Eu vou ficar bem, eu vou ficar bem e vou ver o Takato logo.

_Somente feche seus olhos_

_O sol está se pondo_

_Você ficará bem_

_Ninguém pode te machucar agora_

_Ao chegar a luz da manhã_

_Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos_

Ela corria o mais rápido que podia, de vez em quando caindo ou prendendo o pé em algum dos cabos. Juri havia chegado até uma forma de precipício e atrás dela vinham mais cordas.

Juri-O que falo agora Leomon?

Dukemon-JURI!

A garota olhou a frete, do outro lado do precipício e viu Dukemon, a forma de biomerção de Guilmon e Takato, lutando com alguns D-Reaper que apareciam.

Dukemon-Juri, você tem que pular, eu vou te pegar.

Juri-Hã, o que?

Dukemon-Acredite em mim, você vai ficar bem, pule!

Juri olhou para trás e viu que o D-Reaper estava cada vez mais próximo. Ela apertou os punhos e correu em direção ao precipício.

Juri pensando-_Vai dar tudo certo._

Quando ela pulou, fechando os olhos, ela sentiu um vento batendo em seus cabelos e em seguida, braços lhe pegando no colo. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu docemente, vendo Dukemon e através dele, o rosto de Takato. Dukemon afastou a franja que caia no rosto de Juri, feliz de ver-la bem.

Juri-Dukemon, Takato, obrigada por me salvarem de novo.

Takato dentro do Dukemon-Juri... Fico tão feliz que você esteja bem!

Justmon-DUKEMON, VOCE PRECISA SAIR E UNIR SEUS PODERES COM OS NOSSOS!

Dukemon-Segure-se Juri.

Juri segurou o pescoço de Dukemon, que começou a voar rapidamente e abriu um buraco para irem para fora, mal saírem por ele, e o buraco tornou-se a fechar. Lá fora, os outros Tamers juntaram todas as suas forças com Dukemon e atacaram o Shinigami que em seguida foi sugado por um buraco que surgira no ar e se fechou. Quando tudo acabou, os tamers estavam de volta a sua forma humana e seus parceiros haviam retornado ao digimundo, prometendo voltar logo. Jenrya, Ryo e Ruki sorriam ao ver que Takato e Juri estavam bem e se afastaram um pouco para eles conversarem.

_Somente feche seus olhos_

_O sol está se pondo_

_Você ficará bem_

_Ninguém pode te machucar agora_

_Ao chegar a luz da manhã_

_Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos_

O centro da cidade voltava ao normal e o céu continuava claro. Juri e Takato estavam um de frente para o outro, há alguns centímetros de distancia, ambos encabulados.

Juri-Takato, obrigada de novo.

Takato-Você sabe que eu e salvaria de qualquer jeito...

Juri-Hã, sobre aquilo que eu te disse na escola, eu não sei como você se sente em relação a mim, mas eu gosto de você.

Ela o encarou com certa determinação e seu rosto e Takato, corado, encarou-a de volta, seus olhos rubis nos âmbar dela. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, pegando a mão dela entre as suas e sorrindo.

Takato-Sabe Juri, desde o ano passado eu quero lhe dizer o quanto eu gosto de você, mas sempre acontecia alguma coisa. Eu gosto muito de você.

Juri fechou os olhos, sentindo Takato se aproximar e seus lábios se encontraram em um doce e inocente beijo e Juri levou sua mão entrelaçada com a do garoto, até seu rosto. Quando se separaram, seus narizes estavam se tocando e ambos sorriam, corados.

Juri-Eu estou tão feliz Takato...

Takato-Eu também estou Juri.

E os dois saíram de mãos dadas na direção dos outros Tamers, para irem tomar sorvete.

**Próximo Casal: Lalamon & Gaomon. Música-Ours**


	4. 4 Coletânea TS: Nosso

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Lalamon/Gaomon

**Música:** OursTaylor Swift

**Resumo:** O amor de Lalamon e Gaomon, que vai surgindo aos poucos, no DATS.

**Coletânea TS: Nosso**

_Botões de elevador e ar da manhã._

_Estranho o silêncio me faz querer ir pelas escadas._

_Se você estivesse aqui nós ríamos sobre os olhares vagos deles,_

_Mas agora, meu tempo é deles._

Era mais uma manhã do DATS, mas estranhamente, tudo estava calmo. Tanto Tomas quanto Yoshino entravam no elevador com seus parceiros Digimon, Gaomon e Lalamon, fora do digivice. Os dois humanos conversavam sobre o ultimo caso.

Lalamon-Bom dia Gaomon.

Gaomon-Bom dia senhorita.

Lalamon-Hihihi.

A Digimon flor levou uma mão a boca, rindo de leve, deixando o Digimon lobo intrigado.

Gaomon-Com licença, mas qual é a graça?

Lalamon-Você Gaomon, sempre tão cortês.

Gaomon desviou o rosto, olhando para os botões do elevador. Mesmo com o pêlo azul, dava para ver suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. As portas abriam e fechavam, enquanto vários integrantes do DATS iam para seus andares. Lalamon observava o pêlo azul e branco brilhante de Gaomon e suas luvas de boxes, admirando a elegância do Digimon Lobo. Gaomon olhou de lado para Lalamon,observando suas pétalas cor de rosa e seus olhos âmbar deram de cara com os negros, dela, se assustando e dando uma tossida para disfarçar.

Lalamon sorrindo-Pode olhar Gaomon.

_Parece que há sempre alguém que desaprova._

_Eles vão julgar como se eles soubessem algo sobre eu e você._

_E o veredicto vem daqueles que não tem mais nada o que fazer._

_O júri está fora, mas a minha escolha é você._

Na sala principal do DATS, Yoshino, Tomas e Marcus conversavam com o comandante Sampson sobre outra atividade de Digimons, detectada na cidade, enquanto Agumon, Lalamon e Gaomon estavam perto da janela. Agumon comia um prato de ovos cozidos, feito pela Sra. Damon, enquanto Lalamon flutuava pela sala há alguns centímetros do chão e Gaomon apenas observava os amigos.

Agumon-Meu ovo!

Um dos ovos saiu rolando pela sala e Agumon saltou para pegar-lo, esbarrando em Lalamon que voou longe, em direção há uma cadeira e Gaomon correu para segura-la, antes que ela caísse. Ele a abraçou a tempo, absorvendo o impacto da queda na cadeira, mas mantendo seus braços firmes ao redor do pequeno corpo rosa e verde. Ambos estavam corados, e imediatamente se levantaram, ao ver Kudamon se aproximando.

Kudamon-Lalamon, Agumon, se comportem, estamos em trabalho!

Gaomon-Com sua licença senhor, mas Lalamon não teve culpa de nada.

Lalamon arregalou seus pequenos olhos pretos.

Agumon-É o que Gaomon? Eu também não tive culpa, foi o ovo!

Gaomon suspirou, ignorando o amigo briguento. Lalamon se aproximou timidamente dele.

Lalamon-Obrigada Gaomon.

Gaomon-Hã?

Lalamon-Obrigada por me defender, você é muito gentil, por isso eu gosto de você.

Gaomon ficou paralisado a ouvir as palavras da Digimon que riu de leve e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha azul, se afastando e indo até sua parceira, Yoshino. Gaomon tocou sua bochecha de leve, sentindo o beijo da Digimon flor.

Gaomon pensando-_Eu também gosto de você._

_Então não preocupe sua pequena mente bonita,_

_As pessoas jogam pedras em coisas que brilham,_

_E a vida faz o amor parecer duro._

_As apostas são altas,_

_A água esta agitada,_

_Mas esse amor é nosso._

Marcus animado-Vamos gente, Digimon atacando perto do caís!

Tomas e Yoshino colocaram seus digimons para dentro dos digivices e Lalamon e Gaomon se olharam uma ultima vez, olho no olho, antes de cada um entrar em seu digivice.

No caís, haviam dois Meramons atacando o caís e onde tocavam, incendiavam. Os digimons digivolveram para suas fases perfeitas e Geogreymon exigia que tivesse um Meramon para si mesmo. MachGaogamon e Lilamon lutavam com o outro. Lilamon tentava atacar usando o Beauty Slap, mas acabou se queimando pois o ataque não surtia efeito, ela sendo tipo planta contra o fogo.

Lilamon-Ai!

Machgaogamon se aproximou dela, soprando sua mão em forma de flor, antes de se virar para Meramon.

MachGaogamon-Lilamon, para trás, deixa que eu cuido dele. Soco da vitória!

O Digimon lobo saltou a frente de Lilamon, lhe cobrindo, enquanto atacava o inimigo, que desviava com precisão dos ataques.

MachGaogamon-O que? Soco da Vitória! Soco da Vitória!

Lilamon se aproximou de MachGaogamon, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, parando-o.

Lilamon-MachGaogamon, teremos mais chances de vencer se juntarmos forças.

Yoshino-Ela esta certa Tomas, vamos juntar as forças de nossos digimons.

Tomas-Certo. Você ouviu MachGaogamon. Mirem na água, para destruir-lo.

Lilamon-Canhão Lila!

Lilamon mirou na água, fazendo-a explodir.

MachGaogamon-Gaoga Tornado !

MachGaogamon mirou o ataque na água que Lilamon fez subir, fazendo um tornado de água atingir Meramon, que voltou a ser um digi-ovo.

Lilamon-Vencemos!

MachGaogamon-Sim.

Lilamon se jogou nos braços dele sorrindo, para a surpresa do outro, que a abraçou. Ambos voltaram a suas formas Seichouki e Gaomon sorriu timidamente, ficando de frente para Lalamon.

Gaomon-Lalamon eu, hum... Eu também gosto de você.

Lalamon corou, mas sorriu para ele.

Lalamon-Hihihi, eu já sabia.

Gaomon-Senhorita, eu posso, lhe dar um beijo?

Os olhos dela se suavizaram e foram se fechando até que os dois se beijaram. Só um selinho, mas foi o começo do amor deles. Quanto ele se afastou um pouco, Lalamon pegou sua mão e os dois foram caminhando juntos até seus parceiros humanos, enquanto Lalamon tocava uma melodia.

**Próximo Casal: Akari/Taiki. Música-22 **


	5. Coletânea TS: 22 anos

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Akari/Taiki

**Música:** 22-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** É o aniversário de 22 anos de Akari e Taiki aparece para lhe fazer uma surpresa.

**Coletânea TS: 22 anos**

_Parece uma noite perfeita_

_Para nos vestirmos como hipsters_

_E fazer piadas dos nossos ex namorados_

_Parece uma noite perfeita_

_Para um café da manhã à meia noite_

_Para se apaixonar por estranhos_

_Sim_

_Estamos felizes, livres, confusos e sós ao mesmo tempo_

_É miserável e mágico_

_Oh sim_

_Essa noite é a noite que vamos esquecer os prazos_

_É a hora_

__Eram oito horas da noite e Akari colocava seus tênis na entrada de casa. Era seu aniversario de 22 anos e ela voltava da pizzaria com seus pais e irmãos. Ela subiu as escadas, pensando em tomar um banho relaxante e fazer um chá, quando abriu a porta do seu quarto e se assustou. Taiki estava sentado na janela de seu quarto, sorrindo e se levantou, para segura-la antes que ela caísse de choque.

Akari-Ta-taiki!

Taiki-Oi Akari...

Akari corou, vendo aquele sorriso tão lindo, da qual ela sentia falta. Ela levou uma mão até a face dele, lhe tocando delicadamente, antes de sair de seus braços, confusa. Eles haviam se formado no colégio havia 3 anos e desde então, Taiki tinha conseguido uma bolsa de esportes para uma faculdade de Tóquio, enquanto ela continuara na cidade, cursando uma faculdade de literatura. Nenhum deles havia mudado muito desde então. Akari havia crescido um pouco, e tinha seus cabelos ruivos, soltos na altura dos ombros e Taiki, bem mais alto do que ela tinha os cabelos castanhos batendo na nuca com um ar charmoso.

Akari-Taiki, o que você faz aqui? Não deveria estar em Tóquio, treinando com o time da faculdade?

Taiki-Nah, tirei a noite de folga para vir te ver. Vem comigo Akari!

Akari-Para onde?!

Mas o rapaz já lhe puxava delicadamente pela mão, enquanto tirava seu digivice vermelho e dizia:

Taiki-DigiQuartz!

Os olhos cor de âmbar de Akari se arregalaram, enquanto entravam em um lugar que lembrava vagamente seu quarto, mas com formas um tanto distorcidas. Só havia entrado no DigiQuartz uma vez, e também fora com o rapaz. Ela se aproximou mais dele, seu ombro encostando-se ao dele, enquanto ele a guiava.

Akari-Taiki, onde estamos indo?

Taiki-Hiihihi, você já vai ver.

Eles andaram mais um pouco e quando Taiki ativou seu digivice novamente, Akari se soltou de Taiki e levou as mãos à boca, maravilhada.

Akari-Taiki... Não acredito!

Eles estavam em uma praia de Okinawa onde havia uma toalha de piquenique, com várias guloseimas, vinho e velas. Acima deles, o céu brilhava de estrelas. A garota que olhava para tudo, maravilhada, se voltou para o rapaz, que estava mais atrás, com as mãos no bolso. Ela correu em sua direção e se lançou em seus braços. Taiki cambaleou um pouco, segurando a garota e riu, sentindo falta de toda essa energia dela.

Taiki-Feliz aniversário Akari...

Ele apoiou o queixo na cabeça ruiva dela, enquanto ela continuava a abraçar-lo.

Akari-Ah, obrigada Taiki!

Taiki a conduziu até a toalha onde havia dois cupcakes, melancias e bolinhos de arroz e duas taças de vinho. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um cartão cor-de-rosa que havia ali no centro. Ela pegou o cartão, fazendo menção de abrir, mas o rapaz lhe impediu, corando.

Taiki-Por favor Akari, só abra quando retornarmos. Como aquele cartão que você me enviou.

_Eu não sei você_

_Mas eu estou me sentindo com 22 anos_

_Tudo vai ficar bem se_

_Você continuar perto de mim_

_Você não me conhece_

_Mas eu aposto que você quer_

_Tudo vai ficar bem_

_Se nós apenas continuarmos dançando_

_Como se tivéssemos 22 anos_

_22 anos_

Akari arregalou os olhos, se lembrando do cartão que ela lhe dera.

**Flashback**

_Era aniversário de 23 anos de Taiki e o rapaz havia retornado a cidade para comemorar seu aniversário com a mãe, Akari, Nene, Tagiru, Zenjiro, Yuu e Kiriha. Akari passara boa parte da festa nervosa, apertando as mãos, que seguravam um cartão rosa. Ela não conseguia encontrar a melhor hora para entregar-lo ao rapaz e tinha medo que o idiota do Tagiru descobrisse._

_Akari pensando-Ah se ele descobrisse... Não me deixaria mais em paz._

_Taiki passara boa parte da festa cercado pelos amigos e Akari tentava sorrir como sempre, para não lhe deixar preocupado. O problema é que ele iria embora na manhã seguinte, então tinha que ser aquela noite, antes que ele se fosse. _

_Aos poucos os convidados foram indo embora, à medida que a madrugada chegava e Taiki acabou caindo no sono no sofá da sala. Akari se aproximou delicadamente do rapaz, ajeitando seu travesseiro e depois tirou o cartão do bolso, beijando-o e colocando no bolso da camisa do rapaz. Antes de se levantar, ela lhe beijou no rosto e o rapaz sussurrou seu nome._

_Taiki-A-kari..._

_Ela se levantou, olhando uma ultima vez para o rapaz que dormia tranquilamente e saiu pela porta, pensando no cartão que dizia:_

_**Meu querido Taiki,**_

_**Você pode não perceber, mas tem alguém de olho em você.**_

_**Feliz aniversário, Akari.**_

**Fim do Flaskback**

Akari resolveu não pensar no cartão, até voltarem. Ela jogou os braços para o alto, encostando-se a uma rocha que havia ali, sentindo a brisa do mar.

Akari-Estou me sentindo tãoooo viva Taiki.

Taiki sorriu, enchendo as taças de vinho e lhe entregando uma.

Taiki-Aqui aniversariante.

Os dois brindaram, rindo. Akari sorriu, enquanto ele lhe servia de cupcakes e outros doces, pensando em como o rapaz era sempre tão gentil e atencioso.

Após terminarem de comer, eles brindaram uma última vez e o rapaz ligou seu ipod, de onde saia uma música romântica e ele se levantou, lhe oferecendo a mão.

Taiki-Vamos dançar Akari?

Akari riu, aceitando sua mão e ele envolveu a outra na sua cintura se encaixando com ela. Os dois dançavam lentamente, sentindo-se próximos após os meses longe, pelos estudos.

Taiki-Ei Akari.

Akari o encarou.

Akari-Sim?

O rapaz a pegou no colo e mergulhou na água com ela, fazendo a garota dar gritinhos de susto, pois a água estava fria.

Akari-Taiki!

Ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no ombro, mas riu enquanto jogava os cabelos molhados para trás e mergulhava. Taiki mergulhou atrás dela e os dois nadavam agora lado a lado na água escura, iluminada pela lua cheia. Os dois emergiram juntos e se abraçaram, vendo a lua cheia.

Akari-22...

Taiki-Acho que esta na hora de voltarmos...

Akari suspirou, mas concordou e os dois saíram do mar e arrumaram as coisas, voltando pelo Digiquartz até o quarto de Akari.

_Essa parece uma daquelas noites_

_Esse lugar está tão cheio_

_Tanta gente legal_

_Essa parece uma daquelas noites_

_Nós abandonamos toda aquela cena_

_E acabamos sonhando_

_Ao invés de dormir_

_Sim_

_Estamos felizes, livres, confusos e sós da melhor forma_

_É miserável e mágico_

_Oh sim_

_Essa é a noite em que esquecemos os corações partidos_

_É a hora_

No quarto de Akari, a garota lhe entregou uma tolha para enxugar os cabelos, enquanto tinha uma em seu próprio pescoço e se sentava na cadeira em frente ao espelho. Enquanto ele estava distraído, sentado na cama, ela tirou o bilhete rosa do bolso e o abriu delicadamente.

**Minha Akari,**

**Você pode não saber, mais eu também estou de olho em você.**

**Feliz aniversário, Taiki.**

Akari tinha as mãos no colo, apertando-as de leve, nervosa. Gostava do rapaz desde que era pequena e ficara chateada quando ele se mudara para Tóquio. Não conseguia acreditar que ele também gostava dela. O rapaz, que estava sentado na cama, parecia um tanto nervoso, mas sorriu para ela quando ela terminou de ler o bilhete. Akari se levantou devagarzinho, indo para perto de Taiki e disse timidamente:

Akari-Foi o melhor aniversário de todos os tempos.

Taiki ficou surpreso com a declaração, mas lhe deu um sorriso lindo, puxando-a pela mão e a conduzindo para deitar ao seu lado e fitar o teto, como faziam quando pequenos. Taiki encarava o teto, com um braço debaixo da cabeça e o outro, envolvendo Akari, que tinha o coração acelerado. Lentamente ela foi relaxando e aproximou seu rosto dos cabelos dele, seu nariz inalando o perfume de maçã dele, e ela resolveu falar, sobre o bilhete.

Akari-Senti tanta falta desse cheiro... Ah Taiki, eu gosto de você.

Taiki-Nunca ficamos assim tão próximos... Gosto tanto de você Akari.

Taiki foi virando seu rosto lentamente até ficar de frente com Akari, seus rostos tão próximos que ele podia sentir a respiração dela em sua face. Ambos estavam com as roupas ensopadas, mas não se importavam. Taiki finalmente fechou a distancia entre eles e capturou os lábios dela com os seus e ela suspirou, sem acreditar que eles estavam se beijando, ambos podiam sentir uma descarga elétrica.

O beijo começou calmo, mas depois começou a se intensificar, as línguas batalhando e Taiki a puxou para cima dele, lhe abraçando com força. Devagar, os lábios foram se separando, relutantes, mas os olhos azuis continuaram fixos nos âmbar, com aquela intensidade que a ruiva tanto admirava e então voltou a beijar-la. Akari após se desviar para respirar mais, escorregou seus lábios até o ouvido dele e sussurrou:

Akari-Isso significa que estamos juntos?

Taiki trouxe o rosto dela na direção do seu, seus lábios falando próximos dos dela.

Taiki-Sim, senhorita 22. Quero estar assim com você sempre Akari.

Ela sorriu antes dos dois se beijaram uma última vez e o rapaz lhe abraçou trazendo a coberta para eles, enquanto pegavam no sono._  
_

_Eu não sei você_

_22 anos_

_22 anos_


	6. Coletânea TS: Lagrimas no meu violão

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Airu/Yuu

**Música:** Teardrops on my Guitar-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Airu anda agindo de um forma estranha com Yuu, e o loiro tenta entender o porque.

**Coletânea TS: Lágrimas no meu Violão**

_Drew olha pra mim_

_Eu finjo um sorriso assim ele não vai ver_

_Que é tudo que eu quero e preciso_

_E tudo o que deveríamos ser_

_Aposto que ela é linda,_

_A garota que ele fala_

_E ela tem tudo_

_Que eu tenho que viver sem_

Airu, Ren e Ryouma estavam matando aula novamente, pois estavam em uma caçada Digimon, perto do colégio de Yuu, Taiki e Tagiru. Airu a princípio pensava que fosse um Digimon fofinho, mas ao ver que era apenas alguns Dobermons, ela apenas montou as armadilhas no DigiQuartz e deixou que seus dois amigos fossem lá, enquanto ela esperava no terraço na escola. Ela apoiou-se nas grades, olhando suas unhas cor-de-rosa, suspirando pela demora dos dois, quando ouviu passos atrás dela.

Yuu-Airu?!

Airu se voltou sorrindo, ao ver o loiro que ela tanto 'idolatrava', mesmo dizendo que apenas o queria como seu serviçal. Ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, para a surpresa do garoto, que quase caiu com o peso dela. Ela tinha um sorrisinho de lado, enquanto lhe apontava um dedo.

Airu-Então o Yuu desistiu de fugir de mim e aceitou der meu servo, hum?

Yuu sacudiu a cabeça, se afastando aos poucos da loira.

Yuu-Hã, eu estudo aqui Airu. Você também não deveria estar estudando?

Airu sacudiu uma mão, caminhando na frente dele.

Airu-Prefiro ir caçar digimons fofinhos.

Yuu-Ai ai...

Airu confusa-Mas se você esta em horário de aula, e não veio aqui porque aceitou ser meu servo, por que esta aqui?

Yuu-Ah, é porque a Mami da minha turma me pediu para encontrá-la aqui.

Airu-Mami?

A loira sentiu algo gelado despencar de seu estomago ao ouvir o nome de uma garota, mas tentou disfarçar, com um de seus sorrisinhos.

Airu-Hum, e ela é bonita?

Yuu fiou vermelho e gaguejou, enquanto tentava encontrar uma forma de responder.

Yuu-B-bom, ela é sim, e ela é bem legal também.

A porta do terraço se abriu e uma garota da idade deles, de cabelos ruivos e curtos entrou, indo até Yuu.

Mami-Ah Yuu-sama, que bom que você veio... Mas quem é ela?

Mas Airu já havia se virado e pulado a grade do terraço, ignorando os chamados de Yuu, que foi até a grade ver se ela estava bem, mas a loira já estava no pátio.

Airu-Burra Airu! É óbvio que um garoto tão bonito e talentoso como ele está cercado de garotas.

Ela parou de correr e se encostou em uma arvore, tentando organizar seus sentimentos e esfregando os olhos cor-de-rosa, antes que alguma lágrima escorresse.

Yuu-Airu você esta bem? Está... Chorando?

Airu rapidamente disfarçou o choque, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Airu-É claro que a Airu não está chorando, que idéia Yuuzinho.

Yuu-Bom, eu fiquei preocupado, você pulou lá de cima com tanta pressa, aconteceu algo?

Airu-Nada que eu não possa me recuperar. Melhor o Yuu ir até a Mami ou ela pode ficar chateada.

Yuu surpreso-Hã, você não gosta dela?

Airu lhe lançou um sorriso que lhe parecia triste, mas depois ela deu uma risadinha.

Airu-Ela tem coisas da qual eu tenho que viver sem.

E ela se virou, indo até Ryouma e Ren que lhe esperavam do lado de fora do pátio, deixando Yuu intrigado com o que a loira dissera.

_Drew fala comigo,_

_Eu rio porque é muito engraçado_

_Mas eu não consigo ver_

_Ninguém quando ele está comigo_

_Ele diz que está tão apaixonado,_

_Que ele finalmente acertou,_

_Eu me pergunto se ele sabe_

_Que ele é tudo que eu penso à noite_

Naquela tarde, começou outra caçada no DigiQuartz, entre o grupo de Tagiru e o de Ryouma, tentando ver quem capturaria o Digimon que aparecera. Mas o que parecia fácil, não era. Nem as armadilhas de Airu conseguiam capturar o Scorpiomon, que cavava na terra, destruindo as armadilhas e derrubando tudo com sua cauda.

Taiki-Ryouma, o único jeito de vencermos, é juntar nossos times.

Ryouma estava pensativo, mas concordou e os seis estavam lado a lado, esperando o Digimon aparecer do chão. Airu parecia desconfortável ao lado de Yuu, mas o ignorava, com as mãos na cintura. Scorpiomon apareceu debaixo da terra, fazendo tudo tremer e todos saíram correndo em grupos e quando Airu percebeu, estava correndo ao lado do loiro. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, reclamando.

Airu-Por que, de todos eu fui terminar com o Yuu?!

Yuu a olhou surpreso, ela sempre procurava um jeito de ficar com ele. Mas ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Yuu-Airu, não é hora para isso, precisamos nos esconder.

Seus digimons tinham ficado para trás, tentando deter o Digimon selvagem. Eles pararam ao lado de uma arvore e Yuu teve uma idéia.

Yuu-Airu, podemos subir nessa arvore, ficará melhor de vermos a hora que o Scorpiomon atacar.

Airu-Ok.

Yuu escalou na frente e lhe ofereceu uma mão, mas ela bufou e desviou o rosto, subindo sozinha. Yuu suspirou e quando ambos estavam em cima de uma galho, ela sentou-se o mais longe possível dele, emburrada. Yuu não gostava de se meter na vida dos outros, mas estava preocupado com a garota que gostava, que não era assim, ela era cheia de energia. Ele então, disse delicadamente:

Yuu-Airu, qual é o problema? Você esta assim desde de manhã...

Airu- A Airu não tem nada.

Ela apoiou o queixo nos joelhos, olhando para o chão, lá embaixo.

Yuu-O que a Mami tem que você tem que viver sem?

Airu corou e tentou esconder o rosto, mas Yuu se aproximou rapidamente dela, segurando seus pulsos delicadamente.

Yuu-Airu, fala comigo, por favor.

Airu tentou esconder seus olhos rosa, abraçando o rapaz e enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dele. Foi um momento estranho para Yuu, pois normalmente quando ela o abraçava, jogava-se com tudo em cima dele, mas desta vez, ela estava triste.

Airu-Deixe a Airu ficar assim só por um momento.

Yuu-Tudo bem Airu, fica o tempo que quiser.

Meio sem jeito, ele acariciou as marias-chiquinhas loiras dela, sentindo a maciez das madeixas dela. Mas um tremor abaixo deles fez com que a arvore sacudisse e Yuu se segurou com força do tronco, mantendo Airu consigo.

Airu-Não acredito que ele não caiu em nenhuma das minhas armadilhas.

Lá embaixo, eles viram o Digimon sair de um buraco e se chocar novamente com a arvore, fazendo com que eles ficassem a beira de cair, pois o galho onde estavam sentados estava partindo.

Airu-OPOSSUMON!

Yuu-DAMEMON!

Ambos chamaram seus digimons, para que eles pudessem encontrar-los.

Yuu-Airu, escute temos que tentar subir para o próximo galho, tudo bem?

Airu-A Airu não tem medo de nada.

Yuu deu um meio sorriso, ao ver que parte da garota voltava a ser como antes. Eles começaram a escalar o tronco, mas Scorpiomon batia cada vez mais na arvore, fazendo-a sacudir. Airu agarrou-se ao tronco, fechando os olhos.

Airu-A Airu retira o que disse. Eu estou com medo sim Yuu, vamos acabar caindo!

Yuu, que estava abaixo dela, tentou lhe tranqüilizar.

Yuu-Acredite em mim, você não vai cair, eu te pego se for preciso.

Airu abriu os olhos, olhando para o loiro abaixo dela.

Airu-Você promete?

Yuu-Sim. Agora você tem que continuar a subir.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a subir, mais confiante, quando seus parceiros digimons chegaram para derrotar Scorpiomon.

Yuu-Ainda bem Damemon.

Opossumon-Você esta bem Airu?

Airu-Sim.

Airu e Yuu tiraram seus digivices dos bolsos para seus parceiros digivolverem. Os outros Hunters chegaram também, e logo a batalha começou e Tagiru acabou capturando o Digimon. Quando Yuu e Airu desceram da arvore, ela tinha um joelho machucado.

Yuu-Airu, você se machucou!

Airu-Foi só um arranhãozinho!

Mas Yuu tirou um lenço do bolso e amarrou em seu joelho.

Yuu-Melhor?

Airu bufando-Melhor.

Taiki-Bom gangue, acho melhor irmos.

Taiki, Tagiru e Yuu foram para um lado, enquanto Ryouma, Ren e Airu para o outro, mas o casal loiro ficou se observando, até finalmente estarem distantes.

_Ele é a razão das lágrimas no meu violão_

_A única coisa que continuo pedindo à uma estrela cadente_

_Ele é a canção dentro do carro que eu continuo cantando_

_Não sei porque eu faço_

Airu estava sentada em sua cama naquele fim de tarde e tinha um viola cor-de-rosa em seu colo. Depois de colecionar bichos de pelúcias fofos e preparar armadilhas, seu outro hobby era tocar violão. A musica que tocava era de uma cantora americana, para ela, essa música representava bem o que ela vinha sentindo naqueles dias. Alguém então bateu na porta.

Airu-Pode entrar...

Seus olhos rosa ficaram enormes ao ver Yuu, na porta de seu quarto. Ela nem sabia que ele sabia onde ela morava. Mas ela continuou a tocar a musica, que já estava no final, e ele ficou na porta, admirado como ela cantava bem.

Airu- _Ele é a razão das lágrimas no meu viola, a única coisa que continuo pedindo à uma estrela cadente..._

Yuu-Você tem uma voz linda.

Quando Airu terminou de tocar, ela queria se jogar nos braços dele, mas seu joelho doía um pouco, então ela apenas sorriu de lado e disse:

Airu-O Yuu desistiu da Mami e resolveu ser o servo da Airu?

Yuu riu e sentou-se na beira da cama dela e tocou seu joelho de leve, fazendo ela corar.

Yuu-Você esta melhor?

Airu-Já disse, foi só um arranhão, amanhã vai ter sumido.

Yuu-Airu, eu e a Mami somos só amigos. Ela gosta é do Tagiru. E...

A loira arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

Airu-E...?

Yuu parecia nervoso em dizer o resto, mas tomou coragem e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, dizendo suavemente:

Yuu-E não é dela que eu gosto. É de você quem eu gosto Airu, e quero estar sempre ao lado. Eu não quero te fazer chorar, porque gosto de te ver feliz... Desculpe se só percebi agora.

Airu sorriu docemente e sacudiu a cabeça, fitando seus olhos lilases.

Airu-Eu também gosto de você Yuu.

Yuu a puxou delicadamente para o seu colo, tomando cuidado com seu joelho e pedindo permissão, os dois se beijaram delicadamente, experimentando o primeiro beijo. Os lábios apenas se tocaram, antes do beijo aprofundar, fazendo ambos ficarem com a respiração acelerada e os lábios vermelhos.

Os dois se separaram devagar e ele a encostou em seu peito, sentido o calor e o perfume dela.

Airu sorrindo-Tem certeza que você não quer ser meu servo?

Yuu rindo-Airu!

Os dois então se beijaram novamente.

_Ele é o tempo gasto, mas nunca é o suficiente_

_E ele é tudo o que eu preciso para amar ..._

**Próximo Casal: Nene/Kiriha. Música-Back to december**


	7. Coletânea TS: De volta a Dezembro

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Nene/Kiriha

**Música:** Back to December-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Nene termina tudo com Kiriha pois o rapaz não demonstrava gostar dela.

**Coletânea TS: De volta a Dezembro**

_Estou tão feliz que você arranjou tempo para me ver_

_Como está a vida? me diga, como está sua família?_

_Não os vejo faz tempo_

_Você está tão bem, mais ocupado do que nunca_

_Conversa fiada, trabalho, o clima._

_Você levantou sua guarda e eu sei porquê_

_Porque a última vez que você me viu_

_Ainda está marcada na sua mente._

_Você me deu rosas, e eu deixei que elas morressem_

Era a semana do natal e Kiriha estava sentado em um café ao ar livre, no centro da cidade, coberto de neve, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele suspirou.

Kiriha-Nene... Queria saber como você esta.

De seu bolso, ele tirou um belo relógio de prata, masculino. Ele havia ganhado este relógio havia algum tempo. Nene havia lhe dado em seu aniversário de 16 anos, quando namoravam, mas ele nunca havia usado ou demonstrado algum sentimento. Ele então tirou o celular do outro bolso e discou o numero da casa dela. Houve um tempo de espera, e uma voz animada atendeu.

Nene-Alô, quem é?

Kiriha-Sou eu Nene, o Kiriha.

Ouve um certo silencio do outro lado da linha e quando ela respondeu, tinha uma voz insegura.

Nene-Ah, oi Kiriha. Você está bem?

Kiriha ligou, mas não sabia nem o que lhe dizer, só conseguia pensar em ouvir sua voz. Ele limpou a garganta, e respondeu:

Kiriha-Estou bem sim. E você, muito trabalho ai em Hong Kong?

Nene-Bem, sim, com o fim do ano, tenho alguns comerciais natalinos para gravar...

Kiriha-E a sua família?

Nene estranhou ele perguntar essas coisas, pois quando estavam juntos há alguns meses, ele não se importava. Mas ela respondeu.

Nene-Eles se mudaram aqui para Hong Kong, faz um mês.

Kiriha-Ah...

Nene-Desculpe Kiriha, preciso desligar, tenho que ir para o estúdio, tchau.

Kiriha-Tchau Nene...

Do outro lado da linha, Nene desligou o telefone e se ajoelhou diante da cama, encostando o rosto nos lençóis, triste. Como sentia falta do rapaz. Ela tirou uma foto que tinha deles, na gaveta ao lado, onde eles estavam na praia, abraçados.

Nene-Kiriha, queria estar com você, mas...

**Flashback**

_Era um dia de folga e Nene estava livre de seu trabalho como Idol e do colégio, então ela chamou Kiriha, perguntando se ele gostaria de fazer alguma coisa._

_Kiriha-Tudo bem, vou usar o DigiQuartz e estarei aí logo._

_Nene foi até seu quarto e procurou uma bolsa de praia, colocando o que precisaria e depois, foi escolher o biquíni perfeito para aquela tarde._

_Nene pensando-Faz um tempão que a gente não se vê... Estou tão feliz Kiriha!_

_Ela escolheu um biquíni vermelho que usara em uma sessão de fotos e depois jogou um vestido branco por cima e sorriu. Não demorou muito para o porteiro anunciar que Kiriha estava lá embaixo e ela logo foi ao seu encontro._

_Kiriha-E ai Nene, vamos?_

_Nene-Vamos._

_Os dois pegaram um taxi que os levou até uma praia que não estava muito cheia, onde o casal poderia ficar sossegado, sem muitos fãs. O sol brilhava sobre a água azul e límpida da praia e havia um cheiro de sal no ar._

_Kiriha se deitou em uma das espreguiçadeiras que havia ali, enquanto Nene trocava de roupa. Nene sorriu, enquanto trocava de roupa, ficando com seu biquíni vermelho, os cabelos castanhos presos de leve, mostrando as costas. Mas quando ela se virou para o namorado, para ver sua reação, viu que ele havia colocado seus óculos escuros e olhava para o mar, e ela levou uma mão à testa._

_Nene pensando-Não acredito que você vai me ignorar, Kiriha..._

_Ela foi até o loiro e sentou-se na beira de sua cadeira, mas o loiro continuou a olhar para o mar então Nene desistiu e se levantou._

_Nene-Eu vou nadar Kiriha... _

_Mas quando ela estava indo embora, o loiro resolveu agir. Ele tentava não demonstrar o quanto ela mexia com ele, queria manter sua pose de durão, mas não queria ver a garota que amava triste. _

_Kiriha-Vem cá._

_Ele a puxou pelo pulso delicadamente, fazendo-a parar em cima dele, na espreguiçadeira e ela arregalou os olhos, mas depois sorriu. Ela endireitou as madeixas loiras dele, com a mão livre._

_Nene-Eu te amo Kiriha._

_O loiro corou e respondeu lhe beijando, enquanto aproximava mais o corpo dela ao seu, aprofundando o beijo._

**Fim do Flaskback**

Nene pensando-_Mas o Kiriha é sempre assim... Acho que te perdi para sempre._

Ela não conseguia entender onde havia errado, o amava tanto, mas o loiro lhe parecia tão distante. Mesmo quando estiveram no Digimundo, ele era um pouco frio, mas sempre a protegia, e depois que começaram a namorar, os contatos físicos diminuíram, menos momentos românticos...

Nene se levantou do chão, tirando a franja dos olhos e foi se trocar.

Nene-Tenho que trabalhar.

_Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho_

_Na sua frente pedindo_

_Desculpas por aquela noite_

_E eu volto para dezembro toda hora._

_Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você_

_Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu_

_Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de ideia_

_E faria tudo certo_

_Eu volto para dezembro toda hora_

Já no Japão Kiriha ainda olhava para a ligação encerrada em seu celular. Não conseguia acreditar que havia perdido a garota pra sempre.

Kiriha pensando-_Me desculpe nunca ter demonstrado o quanto te amava Nene._

A verdade é que ele a amava demais, mas pelas coisas que aconteceram em seu passado, ele já não conseguia demonstrar seus sentimentos e também não se achava a altura de estar com ela. Ela era uma Idol e ele, só um garoto. Cada vez que Nene lhe sorria, ou dizia o quanto o amava, ele não sabia como lhe responder. E tudo terminou quando ela lhe ligou com uma voz estranha, há algum tempo atrás, em novembro:

**Flaskback**

_Nene-Kiriha._

_Kiriha estranhou ela estar lhe ligando aquela hora da noite e ficou preocupado._

_Kiriha-Nene? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer que eu vá ai?_

_Nene respirou fundo, tentando não chorar do outro lado da linha e se concentrou no que iria fazer._

_Nene-Não Kiriha, esta tudo bem._

_Kiriha estranhou o tom de voz gelado dela, mas esperou ela dizer alguma coisa._

_Nene-Você não precisa vir até aqui. Na verdade, você não precisa vir aqui mais Kiriha..._

_Ela teve que fazer uma pausa, sentindo um nó na garganta, e segurou-se em seu travesseiro com força._

_Kiriha, do outro lado da linha, tentava compreender o que estava escutando, sem acreditar._

_Kiriha-Nene, o que você esta dizendo?_

_Nene-É isso que você ouviu Kiriha, acabou. Mas uma coisa vou lhe dizer, antes de desligar: Eu te amei muito..._

_E ela desligou. Kiriha levou a mão até o rosto, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer. Havia perdido Nene, sem nem ao menos lhe dizer que a amava, ou lhe entregar seu presente. Kiriha começou a jogar vasos, travesseiros e quadros que havia em seu quarto, destruindo tudo, tentando se livrar da dor. No fim, ele se sentou na cama, tirando um o pequeno embrulho de seu bolso e o apertando com força no peito._

_Kiriha-NENE!_

**Fim do Flashback**

_Não tenho dormido ultimamente_

_Ficando acordada relembrando de como fui embora_

_Quando seu aniversário passou,_

_E eu não liguei, Eu penso no verão_

_Todas as horas bonitas_

_Eu assistia você rindo do lado do passageiro_

_E eu percebi que amava você no outono_

_Depois veio o frio_

_Com os dias escuros, quando o medo se arrastou na minha mente_

_Você me deu todo o seu amor,_

_E tudo o que eu lhe dei foi um Adeus_

Diretor-Nene, por que seus olhos estão inchados?

Nene-Hã? Não foi nada.

Nene estava no estúdio, gravando um comercial com canções natalinas, usando um vestido de mamãe Noel. Mas ela estava distraída, ainda pensando na ligação anterior de Kiriha. Passara a noite vendo algumas fotos e vídeos que os dois tinham juntos e também pensando na noite em que terminaram. O primeiro encontro, logo após a última batalha Digimon, ele lhe levara para um restaurante. Naquela época, apesar de seu jeito durão, ele era mais aberto com ela. A primeira vez que se beijaram... Se pudesse ver-lo de novo, talvez voltasse atrás em sua decisão. E era isso que ela queria.

Diretor-Por favor, se concentre, precisamos terminar logo.

Nene-Me desculpe. _Preciso parar de pensar nele, se não, não conseguirei cantar._

Nene deu um tapinha em seu rosto, tentando se concentrar em seu trabalho, dando uma ultima olhada na letra de música a sua frente, antes de começar a cantar.

Já Kiriha, tinha tomado uma decisão. Tirou de seu bolso o digivice azul e ativou o DigiQuartz, determinado a ir a Hong Kong atrás de Nene, lhe entregar seu presente e também, demonstrar o que não fizera antes. Ele beijou o embrulho, antes de entrar no DigiQuartz.

Kiriha-Espere por mim, minha Nene.

_Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho_

_Na sua frente pedindo_

_Desculpas por aquela noite_

_E eu volto para dezembro toda hora._

_Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você_

_Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu_

_Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de ideia_

_E mudaria minha própria mente_

_Eu volto para dezembro toda hora_

Nene terminou de cantar a música, mas Kiriha não saia de sua cabeça. Ela então pediu com licença aos diretores e saiu correndo do estúdio, com o vestido de natal mesmo, não ligando para as pessoas que a observavam na rua. Ela foi para um beco e tirou se digivice lilás do bolso e respirou fundo.

Nene-Seja o que Deus quiser. DigiQuartz!

O portar se abriu e ela entrou. Nene começou a correr com pressa para poder chegar ao Japão, para encontrar Kiriha e tentar entender o que havia acontecido para ele mudar tanto. Ela olhou para frente e parou em choque. A pessoa que estava há apenas cinco metros de distancia dela, também parou chocado.

Nene-Kiriha?

Kiriha-Nene? O que você faz aqui?

Os olhos azuis e os lilás estavam arregalados. Kiriha deu um passo à frente e então correu em sua direção, tirando a garota do chão e lhe abraçando forte. No começo, Nene ficou parada, com os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, mas então acordou e o abraçou com força também, algumas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. O rapaz a desceu e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, não acreditando que ela estava ali na sua frente, de vestido de natal e sorrindo, apesar das lágrimas.

Kiriha-Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui no DigiQuartz?

Nene-Precisava te ver, saber se realmente você não se importava comigo...

Kiriha suspirou, e sem nem pensar, lhe beijou. Nene correspondeu ao beijo, levando uma mão aos seus cabelos loiros e a outra, até a mão dele. O beijo se intensificou, para compensar o mês em que ficaram separados e Kiriha colocou a mão livre em suas costas, aproximando-a mais, para ficarem mais colados. Ambos tentavam falar entre os beijos.

Nene-Se-senti tanta falta do seu abraço.

Kiriha-Dos seus lábios...

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, tudo que Nene conseguia pensar era o quanto sentia falta de seus beijos.

Kiriha-Nene, me escute. Me desculpe se eu não lhe tratei bem nesse tempo em que ficamos juntos. Eu só não sabia como demonstrar como eu me sentia. Eu te amo Nene...

Nene abriu a boca, chocada. Então era isso que estava acontecendo.

Nene-Oh Kiriha, me desculpe, eu não sabia...

Ele sorriu para ela, lhe dando um selinho.

Kiriha-Eu também havia comprado um presente, para lhe da naquela época.

Nene-O que é?

Kiriha tirou do bolso uma caixinha pequena e lhe entregou. Curiosa, Nene a pegou, suas mãos tremendo um pouco e quando a abriu, ela olhou para Kiriha, buscando uma resposta. Dentro da caixinha havia um anel de prata.

Kiriha pegou o anel e disse com uma chama azul brilhando em seus olhos:

Kiriha-Este é um anel de compromisso. Nene eu te amo muito, você aceita este anel?

Nene levou a mão à boca e apenas balançou a cabeça, lhe estendendo então, a mão. Kiriha sorriu e colocou o anel em seu dedo e Nene o abraçou.

Nene-Eu te amo muito Kiriha.

Kiriha-Eu também te amo. Eu nuca mais vou esconder o que sinto por você.

Ela sorriu, os olhos suaves.

Nene-Que bom Kiriha.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, ignorando os flocos de neve que começavam a cair ali. Kiriha se afastou um pouco e sorriu de lado.

Nene-O que foi Kiriha?

Kiriha-Adorei esse seu vestido curto.

Nene rindo-Kiriha!

Ela lhe deu um tapa de leve, e o pegou pela mão, conduzindo-o para fora do DigiQuartz. Saindo de lá, Kiriha beijou a mão entrelaçada dos dois.

_Sinto falta da sua pele bronzeada, seu doce sorriso,_

_Tão bons para mim, tão certos_

_E como você me segurou nos seus braços_

_Naquela noite de setembro_

_A primeira vez que você me viu chorar_

_Talvez isso seja pensamento positivo_

_Provavelmente meus sonhos sem fundamento_

_Se nós nos amássemos de novo eu juro que te amaria certo_

_Eu voltaria no tempo e mudaria, mas não posso_

_Então se a sua porta estiver trancada, eu entendo_

_Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho_

_Na sua frente pedindo_

_Desculpas por aquela noite_

_E eu volto para dezembro toda hora._

_Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você_

_Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu_

_Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de ideia_

_E mudaria minha própria mente_

_Eu volto para dezembro toda hora_

**Próximo Casal: Tagiru/Mami. Música-You're not sorry**


	8. Coletânea TS: Você não está arrependido

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Mami/Tagiru

**Música:** You're not Sorry-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Mami e Tagiru, como sempre, discutem, mas dessa vez foi mais sério.

**Coletânea TS: Você não está arrependido**

_Todo esse tempo que eu estava desperdiçando, esperando que você viesse_

_Eu estive dando chances todo o tempo, e tudo o que você faz é me deixar pra baixo_

_E me levou esse tempo, baby, mas eu descobri_

_E você está achando que vamos ficar bem de novo, mas não dessa vez_

Era uma manhã de segunda-feira e a turma de Tagiru, Mami e Yuu havia recebido a nota da prova de álgebra.

Tagiru-Ah caraaaa, 4,5?! Minha mãe vai me matar.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e óculos de natação amassou a prova e colocou na mochila, indo até seu amigo loiro, Yuu.

Yuu-E ai,Tagiru, você foi bem?

Tagiru-Ah Yuu, quem se importa, eu vou caçar depois da aula, você vem?

Yuu-Nah, preciso estudar, para aumentar minha nota.

Tagiru-O que?! Mas você tirou 9,0, seu nerd!

Tagiru sentiu alguma coisa dura bater em sua cabeça e se virou. Era Mami, uma garota de cabelos ruivos e curtos, e tinha uma mão na cintura e a outra, segurava uma garrafinha térmica.

Mami-Tagiru seu idiota, para de implicar com o Yuu-sama!

Tagiru se virou para ela e ambos tinham os rostos muito próximos, vermelhos de raiva.

Tagiru-E você para de ficar me batendo!

Mami apontou um dedo para o nariz dele, pressionando-o.

Mami-Então para de perturbar o Yuu-sama, não vê que ele precisa estudar?!

Tagiru-Então pare com esse papo de "Yuu-sama, oh Yuu-sama", ele nem é seu namorado!

Yuu se levantou, tentando separar os dois, mas ambos o ignoravam. Suas vozes ficavam cada vez mais altas.

Mami-E o que você tem a ver com isso?!

Tagiru-Você me irrita, seguindo o Yuu como se ele fosse um rei, e você sua serva. É um saco!

Mami abriu a boca, mas fechou-a, sentindo os lábios tremerem.

Yuu-Tagiru!

Mas o moreno não lhe deu ouvidos. Ele pegou sua mochila e foi até sua carteira, o mais distante possível da garota. A garota abaixou a cabeça, sua franja cobrindo seus olhos castanhos. Ela pegou suas coisas e foi para a carteira da frente e ficou sentada, em silencio. Tagiru apoiou o queixo nos braços, em cima da carteira.

Tagiru pensando-_A Mami só sabe falar do Yuu, Yuu, que saco! O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho?_

Yuu sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

Yuu-Você deveria ir pedir desculpas a Mami, você foi muito grosso.

Tagiru-Ela é muita chata!

Yuu-Mas vocês são amigos desde o primário.

Tagiru pensando-_Antes de você vir para nossa turma._

Tagiru-É, naquela época ela já me batia.

Yuu-Você sabia que as pessoas batem nas outras quando estão apaixonadas?

Tagiru-Que papo é esse?! Eu-eu não gosto da Mami! E nem ela de mim.

Há algumas carteiras a gente, Mami estava sentada, olhando para o quadro-negro, vazio.

Mami pensando-_Por que a gente sempre briga? Por que o Tagiru não percebe que eu gosto dele?_

Na aula de Língua Japonesa, o professor cobrava os deveres de casa.

Professor-Srta. Kisaki, já que você é a representante de turma, por favor, recolha os deveres de casa.

Mami se levantou e foi recolhendo os cadernos, até que parou em frente de Tagiru. Ela ficou encarando o garoto por um tempo, ainda pensando no que ele lhe dissera mais cedo. Os olhos âmbar se encontraram com os castanhos. O rapaz tinha o caderno estendido para ela, e estava apoiado com as costas na cadeira.

Tagiru-Mami! Não vai pegar meu caderno?

Mami-Hã? Com licença.

Diferente das outras vezes, não houve nenhuma das briguinhas divertidas deles. Ele apenas entregou o caderno, voltando à atenção para seu celular e ela, apenas recolheu seu dever.

Tagiru pensando-_Acho que tudo acabou..._

Mami pensando-_Acho que nossa amizade já era..._

_Você não tem que ligar mais,_

_Eu não vou atender o telefone_

_Essa é a última falha,_

_Não quero me machucar mais_

No final da aula, a turma se reuniu para conversar sobre o passeio ao parque aquático, que aconteceria na terça-feira. Mami e Yuu, representante e vice, estavam na frente da lousa. Yuu escrevia informações sobre o horário de ida e volta, e o local. Já Mami, dizia o que cada um levaria de comida para lá.

Mami-... O Kiichi disse que pode levar chá gelado, a Mimi o sushi, a Kanna vai levar bolinhos... Só falta...

Ela parou para ver a lista de quem faltava. Tagiru. Ela respirou fundo, resolvendo encará-lo de frente.

Mami-Er, Tagiru o que você vai levar?

Tagiru-Hum?

O garoto estava distraído, observando os movimentos da ruiva. Os dois passaram o dia inteiro sem discutirem, sem tapas, sem conversarem. Tagiru tinha que admitir, sentia falta da garota implicando com ele. E ela parecia tão arrasada.

Tagiru-Eu vou levar doces.

Mami-Ok. Bem gente, é isso.

Yuu-Nos encontraremos às nove horas, aqui na frente do colégio.

A turma começou a sair da sala e Tagiru rapidamente se levantou, pegando sua mochila e correndo até Mami, que já estava na porta com suas amigas. Ele tocou seu ombro, para parar-la.

Mami-O que foi Tagiru?

Tagiru-Mami, espera um pouco, eu quero conversar.

Mami sacudiu a cabeça de leve.

Mami-Não precisamos, você já disse tudo.

Tagiru pegou sua garrafinha e disse:

Tagiru-Então me bata com sua garrafinha.

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele, mas não disse nada e saiu, indo atrás das amigas e deixando o rapaz para trás, com a garrafinha. Ele olhou para o objeto com a qual ela sempre lhe batia, sentindo falta da garota.

Tagiru-Mami...

_E você pode dizer que você sente muito_

_Mas eu não acredito em você, baby_

_Como eu acreditava antes,_

_Você não está não, não, não_

Na manhã seguinte, os alunos da turma de Tagiru embarcaram no ônibus em direção ao parque aquático. Dentro do ônibus, alguns alunos jogavam baralho, outros colocavam música. Mami estava sentada com suas amigas, mais a frente e Tagiru, que normalmente estaria no meio da bagunça, estava sentado com Yuu, que lia um guia do parque. Tagiru observava a ruiva que estava sentada a frente, mas tudo que conseguia ver, era a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Tagiru-Ah cara, eu preciso falar com ela.

Yuu-Acho melhor você esperar chegarmos ao parque.

Quando chegaram ao parque, a turma se dispersou, indo para as piscinas e tobogãs, seguidos de perto pelos professores. Tagiru e Yuu terminaram de vestir seus cações de banho e quando saíram, deram de cara com Mami, que usava um biquíni azul-turquesa. Tagiru corou, e começou a gaguejar.

Tagiru-M-mami?

Mami-É, sou eu. O que foi?

Tagiru-Você esta... Linda.

Mami-Ah, obrigada. Você também está bem... Charmoso.

A garota ficou vermelha, não acreditando que Tagiru estava lhe fazendo um elogio. Ainda com as palavras dele, _você me irrita, _ela acenou para eles e correu na direção das amigas, que estavam em uma das piscinas que tinha escorregadores em forma de dinossauro.

A manhã transcorreu tranqüila e Tagiru finalmente viu uma oportunidade de falar com a garota, a sós, quando ela estava dentro da piscina e se dirigia a um dos tobogãs que dava várias voltas. O garoto correu em sua direção, levando um tombo no caminho, antes de pular na água, mas ele rapidamente se levantou e a alcançou, lhe segurando pelo braço.

Tagiru-Ei Mami, espera!

Mami se virou e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, por reflexo, respingando água nele.

Tagiru-Ei! Eu vim pedir desculpas!

Mami estava séria e seus olhos castanhos faiscavam.

Mami-Você nãos sente muito Tagiru!

Tagiru se aproximou mais, segurando a cintura dela com uma mão, prensando-a na borda na piscina e apoiando um braço mais a frente, na borda. As únicas vezes em que eles ficavam com os corpos tão próximos, era quando eles discutiam.

Tagiru-Eu não sinto muito, quando eu disse que você só liga para o Yuu, Mami. Mas eu sinto muito por ter dito eu você me irrita. Eu só percebi o quanto gostava de você, quando deixamos de nos falar. Gosto de quando você me bate com a garrafa, ou das nossas discussões em sala. Eu gosto de tudo em você Mami.

O garoto terminou de dizer tudo e parou para recuperar o fôlego, encontrando com os olhos de Mami, que pareciam intrigados.

Mami-Tagiru... Você está bem?

Tagiru-Mami, é sério que eu te disse!

Ele aproximou mais o rosto dele, ambos corados, encostando os lábios no ouvido dela.

Tagiru-Eu gosto de você.

Mami tinha uma expressão suave no rosto molhada da piscina, feliz de ouvir a declaração do garoto

Mami-Quem bom, porque eu também gosto de você.

Mami virou o rosto para a boca dele, e lhe deu um selinho. Quando seus lábios se encostaram, ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica percorrer seus corpos. Seus lábios se separaram, há apenas alguns milímetros.

Tagiru-Você gosta?

Mami sorriu para ele.

Mami-Claro, por isso que eu te batia!

Ele afagou seu rosto delicadamente, e os lábios deles se encontraram mais uma vez, antes de Mami o puxar pelo braço, para irem para o tobogã. Os dois subiram rindo e sentaram-se na bóia, beijando-se uma ultima vez e ficando de mãos dadas, enquanto a bóia descia o tobogã, molhando o casal que ria.

**Próximo Casal: Yoshino/Marcus. Música-Red**


	9. Coletânea TS: Vermelho

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Yoshino/Marcus

**Música:** Red-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Marcus e Yoshino tentam definir o que há entre eles, em uma festa do Dats.

**Coletânea TS: Vermelho**

_Amá-lo é como dirigir um Maserati novo por uma rua sem saída_

_Mais rápido que o vento, apaixonante como o pecado_

_Terminando tão de repente_

_Amá-lo é como tentar mudar de ideia_

_Uma vez que você já está voando em queda livre_

_Como as cores no outono, tão brilhantes, antes de perdê-las_

Era começo da noite e Yoshino terminava de se vestir em eu apartamento. Ela olhava-se em seu espelho de corpo inteiro, admirando seu vestido vermelho. Ele era de amarrar no pescoço, deixando as costas nuas e era colado até a cintura, caindo em camadas embaixo. Aquela noite haveria uma festa de gala, beneficente no DATS. Ela terminou de se olhar, retocando o batom e pegando seu digivice com a Lalamon e as chaves do carro. Iria dar uma carona para o Marcus.

Yoshino-Ai, era só o que me faltava, dar carona para aquele garoto briguento. Mas bem no fundo, algo nela estava ansiosa para ver-lo. Havia quase um mês em que eles estavam ficando, no Dats após o expediente, na casa do garoto.

Yoshinno sorrindo-E tudo por causa de uma briguinha... Mas acho que eu gosto dele sim.

Enquanto pegava o elevador para ir até a garagem, flashbacks dos dois junto vinham.

**Flashback**

_Marcus-Qual é Yoshino, eu e o Agumon tínhamos tudo sobre controle!_

_Yoshino-Ah claro, tudo sobre controle significa quase destruir o posto de gasolina?_

_Os dois estavam sozinhos no Dats, o rapaz sentado na cadeira e ela, apoiada na mesa. Ambos tinham os olhos faiscando._

_Marcus-Mas no final, eu e o Agumon vencemos!_

_Yoshino-Nos dando prejuízo! Você perdeu o juízo!_

_A garota havia se levantado e estava com as duas mãos na cadeira dele, seus rostos a milímetros de distancia, corados. Mas nenhum deles se atreveu a se mexer. _

_Marcus sussurrando-Eu... Ainda não perdi o juízo..._

_Yoshino-Quem bom..._

_Marcus colocou as mãos em sua cintura, a puxando para cima de si na cadeira, e fechou a distancia entre eles, beijando-a. _

**Fim do Flashback**

Yoshino dirigiu até a casa dos Damon e buzinou uma vez. A porta da frente se abriu e Marcus saiu, usando um smoking, mas com o laço desfeito, como sempre e ela sorriu, admirando a beleza do rapaz. Ele abriu a porta do carona e assobiou.

Marcus-Belo vestido Yoshino...

Yoshino rindo-Obrigada Marcus, você também até que está elegante.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e aproximou seu rosto do dela, seu hálito nela.

Marcus-Até?

Yoshino-Hum... Mais que isso.

Os dois s beijaram, antes de ela ligar o carro e partir. Haviam poucos carros naquela direção e Marcus abriu a janela, deixando a brisa da noite entrar. Ele observava enquanto Yoshino dirigia, seus cabelos rosas e curtos balançando de leve com o vento. Ele deixou um sorriso escapar por seus lábios, pensando em como já estava se apaixonando por aquela garota mandona. Ajeitando o espelho, Yoshino captou seu sorriso e perguntou:

Yoshino-O que houve Marcus? Algo bom?

Marcus-É, algo bom.

_Perdê-lo foi azul como eu nunca soube_

_Sentir a falta dele foi cinza escuro, totalmente só_

_Esquecê-lo foi como tentar conhecer alguém_

_Que você nunca encontrou_

_Mas amá-lo foi vermelho_

_Amá-lo foi vermelho_

Na festa, havia muita gente elegante, e ao chegarem à porta, Marcus estendeu o braço para Yoshino, que sorriu e aceitou. Logo encontraram Megumi, Miki e Tomas. As duas estavam com vestidos longos, branco e preto e Tomas, de smoking, arrasando os corações das duas moças.

Megumi-Nossa Yoshie, que vestido lindo!

Yoshino-Ah, obrigada Megumi, o seu também.

Miki-Nossa, nunca te vi de smoking Marcus, uau.

Yoshino sentiu um pouco de ciúmes ao ouvir isso, mas o rapaz já estava distraído, indo ver a mesa do Buffet. Então Miki se aproximou de Yoshino e perguntou:

Miki-Ei, é verdade que você e o Marcus estão em um relacionamento sério?

Yoshino ficou vermelha e abriu a boca, chocada.

Yoshino-O que?! Quem disse isso?

Miki-A Kotone, do outro setor disse que viu vocês juntos em uma sala, semana passada. Então, é sério?

Yoshino pensando-_Não sei nem o que eu e o Marcus temos..._

Yoshino-Miki, que história é essa? Claro, uqh, que não!

Yoshino se afastou, pensando no que Miki acabara de lhe dizer. Ela levou a mão aos cabelos jogando-os para trás. Eram namorados? Ficantes?

Yoshino-Ai, tudo o que sei é que amar-lo é vermelho...

Marcus-O que é vermelho?

Yoshino estava de frente do rapaz, que estava curioso.

Yoshino-Vamos dançar?

Marcus-Hã? Mas eu nem sei dançar!

Mas Yoshino já o arrastava para a pista de dança, onde várias pessoas valsavam, incluindo Sampson e Megumi.

Yoshino-É só colocar uma mão na minha cintura e a outra, segurando, deixa que eu te guio.

Marcus fez o que ela disse e não achou ruim dançar. Eles se moviam no ritmo da música, seus braços se roçando e o perfume dela, lhe invadindo. Como não podiam se beijar ali, ele apenas encostou seus lábios, bem no canto da boca dela, subindo-os até sua cabeça, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de morango dela.

Yoshino-Marcus, o que nós somos?

Marcus se afastou um pouco, para fita-la, sem entender.

Marcus-Como assim?

Yoshino mordeu o lábio, tentando explicar.

Yoshino-Nós Marcus. Que palavra define o que há entre nós?

Marcus foi pego de surpresa.

Marcu-Bem... Somos amigos,não? Ficamos de vez em quando...

PLAFT!

Yoshino lhe deu um tapa no rosto e Marcus levo a mão até a face, sentindo o calor do tapa. Marcus a encarou, bravo.

Marcus-Por que você fez isso Yoshino?

Yoshino tinha os olhos faiscando, e o rosto vermelho. Ela lhe apontou um dedo, em seu peito.

Yoshino-Então é isso? Eu sou só mais uma garota com quem você fica?! Ah, da licença, não quero mais saber.

Ela segurou a barra de seu vestido vermelho e saiu pelo salão, e foi na direção do banheiro feminino. Marcus, ainda com a marca do tapa, fez menção de seguir-la, para terminar a conversa, mas Tomas o impediu.

Tomas-Dá um tempo para ela.

Marcus-Não, preciso falar com ela agora! Não acredito que eu disse isso!

Tomas-Isso porque você é muito impulsivo!

Marcus-E você é muito passivo!

_E é por isso que ele fica rodando na minha cabeça_

_Volta pra mim, vermelho ardente_

_Yeah, yeah _

_O amor dele foi como dirigir um Maserati novo por uma rua sem saída_

Marcus pensando-_Yoshino... Não acredito que te fiz chorar, por não dizer o quanto gosto de você, sua mandona..._

Ele parou na frente do banheiro feminino, esperando à hora em que a garota iria sair.

Lá dentro, Yoshino estava em um dos box do banheiro, secando o rosto com o papel, sentindo-se triste e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

Yoshino-Não acredito que perdi meu tempo com aquele brigão! Ele nem gosta de mim!

Ela ouviu alguém batendo na porta de fora do banheiro. No começo, ignorou, mas as batidas ficaram mais insistentes, então ela saiu do boxer, ainda com o rosto vermelho e abriu a porta do banheiro, dando de cara com o Marcus, que estava sério.

Yoshino-Ah, é você.

Ela fez menção de fechar a porta, mas ele colocou o pé na porta. Ele acabou entrando no banheiro e as costas dela encostaram-se à parede, enquanto ele a segurava ali, uma mão apoiada na parede.

Marcus-Agora você vai me escutar Yoshino.

Marcus estava tão sério, que a garota não disse nada, apenas se perdeu nos olhos verdes dele.

Marcus-Lembra quando você disse _amar-lo é vermelho_? Bom, eu penso o mesmo de você. Te amar é vermelho. Quando você me perguntou aquilo, não falei sério Yoshie. Eu te amo, sua mandona!

Marcus se aproximou mais, seus lábios muito próximos dos dela e sussurrou:

Marcus-Não gosto de te fazer chorar.

Yoshino sussurrando-Eu não estava chorando...

Ela fechou os olhos e disse, momentos antes de se beijarem:

Yoshino-Eu também te amo Marcus.

Após um longo beijo, Yoshino disse:

Yoshino-É, acho que o vermelho defini nós.

Marcus sorriu, pegando sua mão e beijando seus dedos, fazendo-a sorrir também, fitando-o com seus olhos rosa.

Marcus-Então é sério o que temos?

Yoshino-É.

E os dois saíram em direção ao salão e passaram pelas portas, indo em direção ao estacionamento pegarem o carro.

**Próximo Casal: Kari/TK. Música: Haunted**


	10. Coletânea TS: Assombrada

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Kari/TK

**Música:** Haunted-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Kari precisa enfrentar seu medo do mar negro, enquanto TK é assombrado pelo seu desaparecimento.

**Coletânea TS: Assombrada**

_Você e eu andamos em uma linha frágil_

_Eu sabia disso todo esse tempo_

_Mas eu nunca pensei que viveria para vê-la arrebentar_

_Está ficando escuro e esta tudo muito quieto_

_E eu não consigo acreditar em mais nada agora_

_E isso está vindo sobre você como se tudo fosse um grande erro_

Era começo de tarde na escola de Odaiba, e TK e Kari estavam no intervalo da aula, na sala. Agora eles estavam na Junior School e usavam os uniformes verdes. Kari tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de TK, seus cabelos castanhos misturados com os loiros, dele. TK segurava um mangá que lia com uma mão, e com a outra, afagava a mão de Kari, que apenas gostava de ficar assim, escutando a respiração do garoto.

TK-Ei Kari, eu estava falando com o Matt, estreou um filme legal no cinema, você não quer ir comigo?

Kari levantou a cabeça de seu ombro, para fitar-lo, enquanto espirrava.

Kari-Atchim! Acho que não TK, estou ficando resfriada.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso e TK se aproximou de seu rosto, vendo que ela estava corada. Ele colocou a mão em sua testa, afastando a franja castanha e Kari sentiu uma descarga elétrica. Toda a vez que se tocavam, era assim. Mas ela gostava.

TK-Acho que você está com febre Kari. Você não quer ir até a enfermaria?

Kari-Não, eu estou bem. Mas se você quiser me acompanhar até em casa, eu aceito.

TK sorriu de lado para a namorada, lhe dando um selinho antes de se levantar e ir até o seu lugar, quando o professor chegou.

TK-É claro Kari, de qualquer jeito eu vou te acompanhar.

Era o ultimo tempo, a aula de física e o professor escrevia no quadro a revisão da prova. Kari, que tinha o caderno aberto na sua frente, já havia parado de copiar há algum tempo e parecia distante.

Kari pensando-_De novo, estou ouvindo alguém me chamar._

Parecia que a sala de aula estava ficando para trás e ela estava em um lugar cinza e distante, onde vários digimons pareciam presos. Aquele lugar parecia o mar negro.

Kari-O mar... Negro. Não quero ir...

Professor-O que disse Srta. Kamyia?

Kari viu que estava novamente na sala de aula, e todos a olhavam. Deveria ter falado alto demais. TK a olhava preocupado, mas ela lhe acenou com a mão, dizendo que estava bem. Ela tirou uma mexa de cabelo do rosto, quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim das aulas daquele dia.

_Oh, prendendo minha respiração_

_Eu vou perder você de novo_

_Alguma coisa fez seus olhos ficarem frios_

Quando Kari se levantou da cadeira, sentiu-se estranha. Alguém lhe chamava e de repente, parecia que alguém estava lhe usando, não era mais ela ali. TK pegou sua mochila e foi até a namorada, mas ela passara direto por ele, com os olhos petrificados.

TK-Kari? Ei Kari!

O garoto correu a sua frente, lhe acenando, mas ela continuou andando. Com o toque da sineta, muitos alunos saiam de suas salas ao mesmo tempo e TK acabou perdendo a garota de vista. Kari caminhou até a sala de informática e tirou o digivice rosa do bolso, abrindo um portal no computador. Tailmon, que estava em uma das janelas ali, viu o que acontecia e quando Kari entrou no portal, a Digimon entrou junto.

Quanto TK finalmente chegou lá, só conseguiu ver uma luz rosa e a silhueta das duas.

TK-KARI!

Ele tirou se digivice verde, mas o portal havia se fechado.

TK-Mas que droga! O mar negro de novo!

Ele bateu o punho na mesa, sentando-se na cadeira e tentando abrir outro portal, mas não conseguiu. Izzy já havia se formado e Yolei também. Mas poderia ir até a casa do ruivo. Ele encontrou Patamon no caminho e os dois correram até a casa dos Izumi.

Quando Kari acordou, estava deitada no chão de uma floresta do Digimundo, e Tailmon estava ao seu lado, ansiosa. A garota levou a mão à cabeça, enquanto se levantava e ajeitava a saia.

Kari-Tailmon? O que aconteceu?

Tailmon-Você não se lembra? Você abriu um portal para cá, mas estava estranha, seu olhar estava congelado.

Kari-Eu me lembro de que algo estava me chamando na aula e então, acordei aqui.

Ela pensou mais um pouco e arregalou os olhos castanhos.

Kari-Tailmon... O mar negro.

Tailmon-De novo Kari?

Kari-Por que isso? Nunca vou conseguir me livrar?!

Tailmon-Kari... Talvez seja isso. Talvez esse seja o momento de enfrentar seu medo!

Kari olhou insegura para sua parceira Digimon, mas sorriu, um pouco cansada.

Kari-Você vai comigo?

_Vamos lá, vamos lá_

_Não me deixe assim,_

_Pensei ter te feito entender_

_Alguma coisa deu terrivelmente errado_

_Você é tudo que eu queria_

TK estava na casa de Izzy e havia lhe explicado o que acontecera e agora o ruivo tentava abrir um portal no digimundo e pedira paciência a TK.

TK estava sentado em uma poltrona do quarto dele, a cabeça para trás e os olhos fechados.

_Kari-TK, me ajude! TK!_

_Kari aparecia na sua frente, lhe estendendo as mãos. TK tentou segurar suas mãos, mas ela desapareceu no ar, como fumaça._

TK abriu os olhos, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Ele suspirou, se encostando de novo. Estava ali há uma hora, e não parava de ser assombrado pela imagem da Kari, lhe chamando.

TK pensando-Kari... _Eu vou te salvar, eu juro!_

Izzy-Consegui abrir o portal TK!

TK se levantou, pegando seu digivice, acompanhando de Patamon, e sem hesitar, entrou no portal.

Kari e Tailmon andavam pela floresta, em busca dos digimons que pediram ajuda, no mar negro. Aos poucos, elas entravam em uma neblina que terminava em uma praia abandonada, como a da última vez. Kari olhou e viu que estava sozinha.

Kari-TAILMON?

Já Tailmon não conseguia ver a praia e nem Kari, e chamava pela digiescolhida, mas não recebia nenhuma resposta. Tailmon começou a andar, em busca de Kari ou alguém, quando deu de cara com TK e Patamon.

TK-Tailmon! Cadê a Kari? Ela esta bem?

Tailmon-Eu não sei, estávamos caminhando na neblina e de repente, ela não estava mais lá!

TK olhou para seu digivice e viu que o ponto de Kari indicava que ela estava ali.

TK-Que estranho, o digivice diz que ela esta aqui... KARI!

Kari caminhava pela praia, vendo o mar negro, sem saber o que fazer. Pensamentos ruins vinham em sua cabeça, como: jamais sairia dali, TK, sua família e amigos iriam lhe esquecer, ficaria sozinha para sempre, era fraca... Kari levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tentando bloquear os pensamentos ruins.

Kari-TK, não me deixe aqui sozinha! Não quero ser assombrada por coisas ruins!

Uma vez, Yolei disse para ter pensamentos positivos.

Kari-É isso Yolei...

Kari se virou para o mar, o encarando com determinação.

Kari-Não! Eles não vão me esquecer, e eu não sou fraca!

Ela segurou seu digivice entre as mãos e fechou os olhos, pensando em sua luz rosa, em pensamentos felizes, em TK.

Kari-Luz...

Tudo começou a brilhar em rosa, inclusive o corpo de Kari, fazendo o mar negro se afastar para longe do que brilhava, e vários digimons saiam das trevas, em direção a luz, gratos a Kari, ao mesmo tempo em que TK, segurava seu digivice, trazendo seu brasão da Esperança, brilhando em amarelo. TK e Kari se encontraram, suas mãos se tocando por instantes, brilhando em amarelo e rosa e as luzes começaram a diminuir e Tailmon sorriu.

Tailmon-Você conseguiu Kari!

Kari-TK! Você está aqui!

O rapaz a abraçou com força e depois a fitou.

TK-É claro que estou aqui, sua boba. Eu nunca vou te deixar!

Kari sorriu suavemente, tocando a face do rapaz com os dedos, pensando no quando o amava.

Kari-Que bom... Acho que enfrentei meu medo da escuridão.

TK sorriu para ela e os dois encostaram as testas.

TK-Eu fico feliz, Kari. Eu te amo.

Kari-Eu também te amo TK.

TK abaixou mais o rosto, seus lábios passaram por seu nariz, até os lábios rosados dela. Os dois se beijaram delicadamente e deram as mãos quando o rapaz os guiou até o portal, de volta para a Terra.

_Vamos lá, vamos lá_

_Não me deixe assim,_

_Pensei ter te feito entender_

_Não consigo respirar quando você vai embora,_

_Não dá para voltar atrás agora_

_Eu estou assombrada. _

**Próximo Casal: Mimi/Taichi. Música-Better than revenge**


	11. Coletânea TS: Melhor do que vingança

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Mimi/Taichi

**Música:** Better than Revenge-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:**

**Coletânea TS: Melhor do que Vingança**

_A história começa quando estava quente e era verão e_

_Eu tinha tudo, eu tinha ele bem ali onde eu queria ele_

_Ela veio, pegou ele, e vamos ouvir os aplausos_

_Ela tomou ele mais rápido do que você consegue dizer sabotagem_

Era o mês de Julho e Mimi estava de férias da escola, em Nova Iorque, e após combinar tudo com seu namorado, Taichi, no Japão, ela comprou uma passagem para ir para lá. Estava muito animada para reencontrar Taichi, e voltar ao Japão para ver seus velhos amigos. Era começo de tarde quando o avião de Mimi pousou no aeroporto de Odaiba e ela desembarcou, com várias malas rosas em um carrinho.

Taichi-MIMI!

Do lado de fora da sala de desembarque, Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Yolei, Izzy e o resto dos digiescolhidos lhe esperavam, segurando banners escrito: _Bem vinda Mimi!_

A garota sorriu, e se jogou nos braços de Taichi, que já corria em sua direção. Taichi não perdeu tempo e beijou Mimi, matando a saudade da namorada. Os lábios dos dois se grudaram, ambos sentindo a maciez deles. Taichi segurava Mimi, suas mãos passando por suas costas e por seus cabelos rosas. Entre os beijos, Taichi dizia:

Taichi-Muito melhor do que se ver pela internet.

Mimi-Uhum...

Os dois sorriram, ofegantes, e voltando a se beijar, sem se importarem de estarem no saguão.

Catherine-Hum hum.

O casal se desgrudou e Mimi viu uma garota de cabelos loiros e ondulados, usando um vestido vermelho de verão. A loira deu um sorriso irônico para Mimi.

Mimi-Quem é você?

Taichi-Ah, essa é Catherine, ela veio da França, para passar as férias aqui.

TK-A gente conheceu ela quando estávamos naquela missão pelo mundo.

Mimi-Ahhh...

Mimi pensando-_Não gostei nem um pouco dela._

Catherine-Olá, sou a Catherine Delal.

Mimi-Mimi Tachikawa, prazer.

_Eu nunca esperei e nem suspeitei disso_

_Eu subestimei quem eu estava lidando_

_Ela tinha que saber que a dor estava batendo em mim como uma bateria_

_Ela subestimou apenas de quem estava roubando_

Mimi então foi cumprimentando o resto dos amigos e ela e Sora choraram ao se abraçar, matando a saudade.

Mimi-Ah amiga, você fez muita falta!

Sora-Você também Mimi, só você para me tirar de casa a noite para fazer compras...

A turma começou a se mover, em direção a saída. Izzy levava o carrinho de malas de Mimi, que ia a frente de mãos dadas com o Taichi e os dois não conseguiam parar de sorrir um para o outro. Sora ia com Kari e Yolei mais atrás e a ultima a vir, era Catherine, que ia mais atrás, depois dos rapazes, de olhos fixos no casal.

Mimi-Esse vai ser o melhor verão de todos! Estou de volta ao Japão com o meu namorado, meus amigos, e com um cartão de crédito ilimitado do papai!

O grupo se dividiu em três carros e Mimi entrou com Taichi e Sora no de Yamato. Yamato ligou o som, enquanto Mimi sentava-se no colo de Taichi e apoiava sua cabeça e seu ombro, sentindo o perfume dele. O rapaz sorriu, passando um braço por seu ombro, brincando com suas madeixas rosas.

Taichi sussurrando-Te amo Mimi...

Mimi sussurrando-Você sabe que eu te amo...

Os dois adormeceram assim, enquanto enfrentavam o transito da saída do aeroporto. Fazia meses desde que estiveram assim juntos, fisicamente.

Yamato estacionou seu carro em frente ao apartamento de sua namorada, Sora, para deixar ela e Mimi. Mimi e Taichi, que estavam no banco de trás, estavam de mãos dadas, enquanto davam um beijo de despedida.

Mimi sussurrando-Te vejo depois...

Taichi-Você não prefere ir direto para o festival comigo?

Mimi-Eu quero tomar um banho primeiro Tai...

Ela fez menção de sair do carro, mas Taichi a puxou pelo braço, e ela caiu em seus braços.

Mimi rindo-Tai!

Taichi-Um ultimo beijo...

Mimi piscou para ele, lhe assoprando um beijo, enquanto entrava no apartamento com Sora.

Lá dentro, após tomar um banho, Mimi tirava algumas roupas de sua mala, para escolher, quando Sora entrou e sentou-se na cama.

Sora-E ai, como está se sentindo?

Mimi-Eu estou ótimaaaaa. Só não gostei muito da Catherine.

Sora-É, também não gosto muito dela, com aquele jeito ingênuo que não engana ninguém. Mas os rapazes insistem em manter-la por perto...

Mimi escolheu um vestido branco e solto, aberto nas costas, com estampa de estrelas rosas para vestir. Sora, que usava uma saia azul com blusa de alça branca, lhe esperava na sala, para que pudessem descer. Lá embaixo, Taichi e Yamato já estavam esperando no carro, ambos de jeans e camiseta de verão.

_Ela não é uma santa e ela não é o que você pensa_

_Ela é uma atriz, whoa_

_E ela é mais conhecida pelas coisas que ela faz_

_No colchão, whoa_

Quando chegaram no festival de verão que estava tendo, Sora acompanhou Yamato até o palco, onde a banda dele iria tocar logo e Mimi e Taichi, de mãos dadas, foram procurar o resto da turma.

Taichi-Ei Mimi?

A garota se virou para ele, curiosa.

Mimi-Sim?

Taichi-Eu te amo.

Mimi-Hihihi, eu também te amo.

Os dois se beijaram, e o rapaz lhe conduziu até a barraca de tiro ao alvo.

Mimi-Ah Tai, você sabe que eu sou péssima em pontaria!

Taichi-Eu te ajudo.

Taichi se posicionou atrás dela, que corou, enquanto ajeitava a espingarda na sua mão, guiando-a até a prateleira de brindes.

Taichi-Qual você quer?

Mimi-A flor de pelúcia. Ela lembra a Palmon.

Taichi colocou sua mão sobre a dele, na hora de pressionar o gatilho. Eles acertaram o alvo e Mimi saiu da barraca carregando a flor de pelúcia.

Daisuke, Yolei, Izzy, Kari, TK, Ken e Catherine apareceram mais a frente, quanto o casal estava em frente do Carrosel.

Daisuke-E ai pessoal? Vamos para o barco pirata!

TK-É melhor irmos logo, porque ele não para de dizer isso.

Mimi-Vamos Taichi?

Taichi-Vamos.

O grupo começou a ir em direção aos brinquedos e Mimi ia mais a frente conversando com Yolei, quando olhou para trás e não viu mais Taichi. A garota parou de andar.

Mimi-Que estranho, cadê o Taichi? Ele não estava com você Daisuke?

Daisuke-É, a gente tava conversando, mas a Catherine o parou porque queria falar com ele.

Mimi-Hã? O QUE?!

Yolei-Calma Mimi, não deve ser nada demais...

Mimi-Calma nada, eu vou já atrás deles.

O grupo, já conhecendo Mimi muito bem, sabiam que não adiantava falar nada, então resolveram esperar-la na barraca de comida.

Mimi foi até o banheiro feminino, onde Daisuke disse que havia visto eles pela última vez, quando ouviu vozes.

Taichi-... O que você tá fazendo Catherine?

Catherine-Nada que você não vá gostar...

Taichi-Catherine, eu tenho namorada... hum...

Mimi abriu a porta do banheiro com tudo, vendo Catherine pressionando Taichi contra a porta de um dos boxers, seus lábios se colando aos dele.

_Ela não é uma santa e ela não é o que você pensa_

_Ela é uma atriz, whoa_

_E ela é mais conhecida pelas coisas que ela faz_

_No colchão, whoa_

A loira arregalou os olhos dizendo:

Catherine-Você deveria controlar seu namorado melhor, ele me beijou a força!

Taichi se afastou dele, a olhando incrédulo.

Taichi-O que, sua louca?! Você que me chamou para conversar e me beijou!

O moreno se voltou para a namorada, buscando seus olhos castanhos.

Taihi-Mimi, você tem que acreditar em mim!

Mimi-Tai, espera lá fora por favor.

Taichi-Eu não vou te deixar aqui com ela!

Ela fechou os olhos uma vez e depois os reabriu.

Mimi-TAI!

O garoto resolveu escutar-la e foi para fora do banheiro. Catherine arregalou os olhos ainda mais e levou a mão à boca.

Catherine-Oh, você não acreditou no que aquele _caçador_ disse, né?

Mimi apontou um dedo para ela, e estava bem séria, fazendo a loira recuar um pouco.

Mimi-A caçadora aqui é você! Se você não deixar o Taichi ou os meus amigos em paz, eu juro que vou descobrir todos os seus segredos mais podres, o pior, e me vingar e você será obrigada a voltar mais cedo para a França, entendeu? Que nem naquele filme, Pode bater que ela é Francesa. Talvez você nem seja uma francesa de verdade, sua vaca. É melhor não brincar comigo, por que eu não sou boba como você pensa não. Posso fazer minha pequena vingança.

Catherine, assustada de verdade, apenas balançou com a cabeça e Mimi deu as costas, indo para fora do banheiro, onde Taichi lhe esperava. Em seguida, Catherine passou por eles, correndo o mais rápido que podia, para longe deles. Taichi, assustado, se voltou para a namorada.

Taichi-O que você disse para ela Mimi?

Mimi rindo-Nada de mais Taichi.

Taichi-Então você acredita em mim? Por que com você que eu quero ficar. Não quero beijar outra!

Mimi sorriu docemente, mexendo nos cabelos castanhos dele.

Mimi-É claro que sim. Nada vai estragar nosso verão.

Taichi-Que bom Mimi.

Ele a pegou delicadamente pela nuca, trazendo seus lábios para os dele, enquanto a banda de Yamato começava a tocar.

_Logo ela vai descobrir_

_Roubar brinquedos de outras pessoas no playground_

_Não vai te trazer muitos amigos_

_Ela deve ter em mente_

_Ela deve ter em mente_

_Não há nada que eu faço melhor do que vingança_

_(Melhor do que vingança) ha_

**Próximo Casal: Renamon/Impmon. Música-I knew you were trouble**


	12. Coletânea TS:Sabia que você era problema

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Impmon/Renamon

**Música:** I knew you were trouble-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:** Renamon resolve ir atrás de Impmon.

**Coletânea TS: Eu sabia que você era problema**

_Era uma vez_

_Alguns erros atrás_

_Eu estava na sua mira_

_Você me pegou sozinha_

_Você me encontrou_

_Você me encontrou_

_Você me encontrou_

Era noite em Shinjuku e Impmon estava apoiado em um poste de luz, no alto de cidade, pensativo.

Impmon-Renamon...

Ele estava pensando na Digimon raposa, que o intrigava. Por que ela continuava a tentar salvar-lo, mesmo quando a maltratava?

Renamon-Impmon!

Impmon-Hã, o que?!

O digimon se assustou, quase caindo da arvore, ao ver a digimon raposa se materializando de pé, ao seu lado. Ele se levantou do poste, apontando um dedo enluvado para ela, ficando apenas há alguns milímetros dela e embora fosse mais baixo que Renamon, podia sentir sua respiração batendo em seu rosto e corou.

Impmon-Ora sua, sua... Sua idiota, o que você pensa que esta fazendo, se materializando e assustando os outros?!

Renamon-Me desculpe.

O Digimon tornou a encostar-se ao poste, enquanto a Digimon ficava ao seu lado, em pé, olhando a lua.

Impmon-Só veio aqui para me assustar é?

Renamon-Hum.

A Digimon continuou a encarar a lua e Impmon se irritou como sempre.

Impmon-Só sabe dizer _hum_!

Renamon se voltou para ele, tranquilamente, seus olhos azuis e puxados nos grandes olhos verdes do digimon.

Renamon-Por que você me chamou?

Impmon corou, seu rosto ficando da mesma cor que seu lenço e de suas luvas, apesar do pelo negro.

Impmon-É o que?! Eu não te chamei eu só pensei em voz alta e... E... Ah cala a boca raposa!

Ele virou o rosto, rangendo os dentes. _O que eu to dizendo?! Dizendo que estava pensando nela?!_

Renamon não disse nada, mas estava curiosa com relação à Impmon.

_Acho que você não se importou_

_E acho que gostei disso_

_E, quando eu me apaixonei intensamente,_

_Deu um passo atrás_

_Sem mim, sem mim, sem mim_

_E ele há tempos está longe_

_Quando está ao meu lado_

_E percebo que a culpa é minha_

Impmon-Eu vou me divertir, coisa que vocês, digimons domados pelos humanos, não sabem fazer, há!

O Digimon se levantou e saltou de um poste para o outro, rindo. Na verdade, era só um pretexto para se afastar da raposa amarela, antes que acabasse dizendo mais alguma coisa constrangedora. Ele continuava a saltar de poste em poste, quando sentiu que alguém o seguia. Ele se virou para trás e viu Renamon o seguindo, saltando tranquilamente. Impmon levou uma mão à testa, sem parar de saltar.

Impmon-Mas o que você esta fazendo me seguindo? Virou o Culumon agora?!

Renamon-Você, Impmon, me deixou curiosa. O que você faz a noite?

Impmon sorriu de lado e fez um sinal com a mão, continuando a saltar.

Impmon-Me segue e você verá, raposa domada!

Renamon-Hum!

_Porque eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu_

_Vergonha para mim agora_

_Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido_

_Até me pôr no chão, oh_

Os dois corriam lado a lado e Impmon saltou nos capôs dos carros que estavam abaixo deles, rindo enquanto alguns motoristas colocavam suas cabeças para fora da janela para reclamar, mas voltavam a entrar, assustados com o Digimon. Renamon suspirou , materializando-se de lugar em lugar, enquanto seguia Impmon.

Renamon pensando-_É estranho, eu sei que ele é problema, mas por que continuo a querer seguir-lo? Acho que gosto de estar perto dele..._

Impmon sorriu ao ver que ela continuava a seguir-lo, mesmo sem querer ser vista, materializando-se. Eles iam na direção do parque central e lá, estava um casal. Impmon sorriu, apontando um dedo para eles, fazendo uma pequena bola de fogo voar aos pés deles.

Impmon-Hihihi!

Rapaz-Mas o que é aquilo?!

Garota-Vamos sair daqui!

O casal saiu correndo e Impmon se aproximou de um dos balanços. Renamon se materializou ao seu lado, no outro balanço, e tinha um olhar reprovador.

Renamon-Impmon! Não devemos atacar humanos!

Impmon-Ah, isso vale para vocês, digimons domados! Se você não gostou, por que continua a me seguir?

Renamon olhou para suas patas brancas, tentando achar a resposta.

_Eu soube que você era problema quando você apareceu_

_Vergonha para mim agora_

_Voou comigo a lugares a que eu nunca tinha ido_

_Agora estou deitada no chão duro e frio_

Renamon-Eu sabia que você era problema e um dos motivos que te segui, foi para evitar que você ou algum humano se machucasse nessa brincadeira, Impmon.

Impmon-O que?! Eu sou forte Renamon, não preciso de ninguém me vigiando!

Ele lhe apontou um dedo com uma bola de fogo, mas ela se desviou, de braços cruzados. Impmon continuou a lançar mais bolas de fogo, mas não a acertava.

Renamo-Para Impmon.

Impmon-Já cansou é? Hahaha!

Impmon atirou a ultima bola de fogo, que não a certou e ele voltou-se para a raposa.

Impmon-Embora não tenha engolido essa história de 'evitar feridos', você disse que era um dos motivos. Qual era o outro?

Renamon corou, desviando o olhar, para as arvores e Impmon ficou boquiaberto, sem acreditar que aquela Digimon que esbanjava confiança pura estava corando com uma pergunta boba.

Renamon-Bem, eu... Queria te ver.

Impmon-Me ver?

Os dois estavam se balançando de leve nos brinquedo e Impmon a encarava.

Renamon-Acho que todos nós temos uma parte dentro de si que gosta dos caras perigosos.

Impmon-Você gosta de caras perigosos?

Ele apontou um dedo para si mesmo.

Impmon-Como eu?

Renamon-É, foi isso que eu disse.

Ambos olhavam para a lua e Impmon não acreditava que uma Digimon como ela, gostava de alguém perigoso como ele.

Impmon pensando-_Eu sempre ajo assim porque quero ser forte, mas... Também gosto de chamar a atenção dela, por que gosto dela._

Impmon tocou a mão enluvada de Renamon, que olhou para ele, curiosa. Ele deu um aperto de leve e Renamon retribuiu, ambos sentindo suas mãos entrelaçadas.

Impmon-É, você deve mesmo gostar do perigo para andar comigo... Mesmo você andando com os humanos, eu também gosto de você.

Impmon podia ouvir a batida de ambos os corações. Seus narizes se tocavam e Impmon admirou a textura do pelo amarelo e branco da raposa digimon.

Impmon-Mas se você disser isso para alguém, ou para algum dos seus amiguinhos digimons domados, eu vou te derrotar!

Renamon deu uma risada leve, enquanto saltava para uma das arvores e piscou para ele, antes de desaparecer.

_Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema_

_Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema_

**Próximo Casal: Reika/Yamaki. Música-Cold as you.**


	13. Coletânea TS: Frio como você

**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Reika/Yamaki

**Música:** Cold as you-Taylor Swift

**Resumo:**.Reika pensa sobre seu relacionamento com Yamaki.

**Coletânea TS: Frio como você**

_Você tem um jeito de chegar em mim facilmente  
e quando você tira, você tira o melhor de mim  
Então eu começo uma briga, porque preciso sentir algo  
E você faz o que quer porque eu não sou o que você queria_

Megumi-Você já vai, Reika?

Era final de tarde e Megumi estava parada na frente de Reika, no prédio do Hypnos, no vestiário. Reika trocava seu uniforme, o macacão branco por suas roupas normais.

Reika-Já, vou pegar o turno da madrugada hoje. Vou aproveitar um pouco.

A ruiva se despediu da colega de trabalho e foi em direção ao seu carro, no estacionamento. Ela procurava as chaves quando ouviu passos atrás de si e alguém tocou seu ombro delicadamente. Ela logo reconheceu o perfume e se virou para o loiro.

Yamaki-Você já vai, Reika?

Reika-Chefe Yamaki... Já, vou sair.

Yamaki a fitava por trás dos óculos escuros, apagando e ascendendo seu isqueiro.

Yamaki-Bem, volte descansada.

Reika ficou surpresa, com as palavras de seu chefe.

Reika pensando-_Ele esta... Se mostrando preocupado comigo?_

Yamaki-Precisamos de todos de olhos abertos para que nenhum selvagem ultrapasse a barreira do nosso mundo.

Reika-Ah. Sim, você esta certo. Volto mais tarde.

Yamaki-Certo.

O loiro começou a caminhar, em direção ao elevador, quando a ruiva deixou escapar:

Reika-Mesmo que não seja eu a preocupação, que bom que você está preocupado com o nosso mundo.

Yamaki se virou para ela, sem entender.

Yamaki-Do que você está falando, Reika?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça para ele, acenando, mantendo sua postura dura, até entrar no carro, onde encostou a testa por alguns instantes no volante, agradecendo pelos vidros da janela serem escuros. Ela deixou um suspiro escapar dos lábios, antes de ligar a ignição e sair.

Reika-Por que eu sempre fico esperando que você se mostre preocupado comigo, Yamaki?

_Oh, que vergonha  
Que final chuvoso dado a um dia perfeito  
Só vá embora, não use palavras defensivas que você nunca diria  
_

Reika estava nadando na piscina interna do apartamento. Quase não havia ninguém ali aquele horário, e era por isso que ela gostava. Podia nadar na enorme piscina e ter-la só para si. Atravessá-la era uma forma que encontrava de não pensar tanto no trabalho e em Yamaki, por mais que gostasse de ambos. Os poucos rapazes que estavam ali, caminhando em direção aos vestiários, não conseguiam deixar- de olhar para a bela mulher, e admirar seu talento na água, mas Reika os ignorava. Ela foi até a borda da piscina, olhando para as grandes janelas de vidro. O céu estava escurecendo, ao mesmo tempo em que o tempo se fechava. Longe, dava para ver o enorme edifício do Hypnos.

Reika-Yamaki...

Ela suspirou, se afundando na piscina, até sua cabeça ruiva sumir. Enquanto prendia a respiração, imagens do homem loiro vinham em sua cabeça e algumas lágrimas se misturavam a água da piscina.

Reika pensando-_Eu sei que você mantém essa pose de durão para lidar com o nosso trabalho, é isso que eu admiro em você, mas... Eu só queria que você demonstrasse um pouquinho, que me ama... Esse tempo todo que trabalhamos juntos, que saímos juntos... Mas você é sempre tão frio._

Yamaki-Reika. Reika!

Reika voltou à superfície e viu Yamaki parado na sua frente, ainda de terno. Ele tinha a testa franzida e tirou os óculos escuros, encarando-a, preocupado.

Yamaki-Que susto você me deu.

Reika-Desculpe Yamaki.

Ela estranhou que ele estivesse ali, na área da piscina. Será que houvera alguma emergência com relação às criaturas digitais?

Reika-Chefe, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Yamaki-Não aconteceu nada. Como você não estava no apartamento, achei que você estivesse aqui. Preciso que analise alguns dados que eu trouxe.

Reika-Dados? Eu sabia.

Yamaki a olhou, confuso. Ela virou-se de costas para ele, evitando olhar-lo nos olhos, encarando a água ao seu redor.

Yamaki-Sabia do que?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste e nadou até a escada e o loiro lhe deu a mão, ajudando-a a sair. Reika se arrepiou, sentindo a mão quente dele em contato com a sua, molhada da piscina.

Reika-Obrigada.

Os dois caminharam até uma das espreguiçadeiras que havia ali, onde ela pegou sua toalha e se enrolou nela.

Reika-Toda vez eu penso que você vem até mim, pensando em mim, mas é sempre no trabalho...

Yamaki-Reika.

Reika-Por favor, não diga que não é verdade. Não estou te criticando, sempre te admirei por você se esforçar tanto com o Hypnos, mas... Só queria que você me amasse como eu amo você.

_E agora que eu estou aqui sentada pensando_

_Eu nunca estive em nenhum lugar gelado como você  
_

Ela aproximou mais a toalha de si, com frio. Yamaki tirou seu paletó, colocou sobre seus ombros, e a abraçou, suas mãos na cintura dela. Reika encostou-se nele, fitando-o atrás.

Yamaki-Você sabe que esse é meu jeito Reika.

Reika-Eu sei...

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, beijando-a lentamente. Reika suspirou entre o beijo, fechando os olhos e virando-se de frente para ele, beijando-o com mais força. Uma das mãos de Yamaki escorregou de sua cintura até a mão dela, entrelaçando-a. Era um dos poucos momentos em que ficavam juntos, em que Yamaki se abria de verdade, antes de voltarem à vida do Hypnos, antes de Reika voltar a ficar no frio.

Yamaki se separou dela, devagar, ajeitando a camisa, agora úmida e recolocou seus óculos.

Yamaki-Vou subir para trocar de roupa e voltar para o trabalho.

Reika-Certo. À noite entro para meu turno.

Eles se olharam uma ultima vez e Yamaki saiu da área interna da piscina, indo para o elevador. Reika se abraçou ao paletó dele, seus cabelos caindo à frente do rosto.


End file.
